


A Day in High School!

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel), Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bestiality, Body Paint, Body Worship, Bondage, Bukkake, Bullying, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Demons, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Harem, Humiliation, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Themes, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Teenagers, Tentacle Sex, Watersports, World Domination, Young Men, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: In this universe created by DDC, humans study at Demonius High School to become sex slaves. Life there is pretty normal on the surface. But what happens when sex is an integral part of everyday life?Lots of sex.Redflash Mugen Contest: https://redflashgallery.blogspot.com/
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Demons/Students, Everyone/Everyone, Hiro Akiba/Keitaro Nagame, Link/Prince Sidon, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Students/Students, Teachers/Students
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Presentation

This one-shot happens in a universe similar to ours; but here, humans are led by demons and are inferior to them. Each character retains however his unreal characteristics - for those having of course - like the Quirk of My Hero Academia for example, or the Devil Fruits of One Piece, etc...

Humans aged 10 to 20 study sex at Demonius High School, run by DDC and his subordinates. The school is divided into three years: we will only be interested in the second and third year. There is only one class for each year. 

The second-year has 24 students aged between 14 and 16 and is located on the second floor. Class name: Sun Class. 

The third-year has 25 students aged between 16 and 20 and is located on the third floor. Class name: Moon Class.

In each class, we find 7 "groups", although the relationships are very varied and not limited to groups ( A delinquent can befriend with an altruist, a rich with a dunce, etc...). I used a lot of clichés to make this story very exciting~...

Altruists: They're the nicest in high school, often enthusiastic and ready to help others. For the Sun Class, we find Eijiro, Keitaro, and Sora. For the Moon Class, we find Ace, Mirio, and Pipit.

Dunces: They are the least gifted in class, a little stupid or too distracted, not inclined to listen to their teacher. For the Sun Class, we find Conny, Denki, Eren, and Hiro. For the Moon Class, we find Natsu, Sting, Axel, Luffy, and Ussop.

Delinquents: They're the most insolent and imposing, study according to their rules, and very often resort to methods that are not very sympathetic. For the Sun Class, we find Katsuki, Taiga, and Yoichi. For the Moon Class, we find Gajeel, Kid, Law, and Revali.

Intellectual: They are the best students in each class, the attentive or the most serious. For the Sun Class, we find Armin, Natsumi, and Tenya. For the Moon Class, we find Jellal, Sabo, and Sanji.

Rich: Some are sympathetic, while others are arrogant because of their wealth or rely too much on their money, which sometimes leads to conflict. For the Sun Class, we find Adrien, Jean, and Shoto. For the Moon Class, it's Levi, Loke, and Lyon.

Jocks: The most muscular and strong; some are kind, but many use their strength to intimidate others. For the Sun Class, we find Bertholt, Reiner, Riku, and Roxas. For the Moon Class, we find Gray, Groose, Sidon, and Zoro.

Victims, Shy and Discreet: They are the quietest, the timidest, and the least taken seriously; they are often the victims of delinquents or jocks. For the Sun Class, we find Hunter, Izuku, Marco, and Ventus. For the Moon Class, we find Link, Rogue, and Tamaki.

Finally, DDC will play several roles, so don't be surprised to see him play various teachers.

Enjoy! ;)


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are on their way to high school.

"07.36 am... The bus should be here soon..."

Eijiro was mumbling low, sitting on a bus shelter bench. He was just leaving his home and was preparing to go to his high school: Demonius High School. It was there that demons taught humans about sex and its secrets.

The red-haired man's growing erection seemed to want to escape from his trousers, surely too tight for its taste; but here, in public, he couldn't achieve this desire.

A few minutes earlier, while walking quietly, his music in his ears, he had seen one of his classmates, also his friend, in an alley not far away. The two-colored hair immediately caught his eye: Shoto Todoroki.

The teenager was squatting on the cold, dirty ground of the small street, which still seemed plunged into a night terror. His face, from behind, concealed the crotch of a corpulent old man with a, particularly perverse expression. And for good reason! Shoto Todoroki, the undeniably beautiful son of a world-famous celebrity, set out to cover every nook of his hardened penis with swift tongues and languid kisses. With an impassibility of his own, he turned his tongue in one direction, then in the other, plunging his "customer" into a whirlwind of pleasure. A few drops of precum beaded up his lips; he swallowed them without delay, this small salty taste delighting his delicate taste buds.

Eijiro suspected that his friend was not offering himself to perverts to make some money; the wealth of his family was no longer to be proved. On the other hand, it was more than likely that he would engage in such activities to destroy the reputation of his father, a great movie star. Apparently he hated him, and his activities, in which he displayed himself totally, directly affected his father's career.

The bus pulled him from his thoughts about the bicolor. He entered the vehicle, stamped his ticket, and looked for knowledge.

"Bingo!"

A blonde tuft, on which a black flash was drawn, beckoned to him. Denki Kaminari, his long-time best friend, invited him to lean against the glass at his side, which he did.

"Yo man! How you doing?"

The redhead was about to answer him when a sweaty smell prevented him from doing so. His gaze turned to the back of the vehicle, where he distinguished two 3rd years students glued together.

The one behind - Sting, if his memory was right - had passed his arms under the armpits of the one in front, Natsu. He thus pinched his nipples between his thin fingers, while languidly licking his neck and throat, in which he left several traces of bites. The fire mage stood as he could against the iron bars of the public transport, his wide trousers deformed by a bulge; a small wet spot could be seen at the end of it.

He reluctantly abandoned his left point of support to grasp the bulge of his friend, who was leaning against his lower back; his hand warmed slightly with the help of his magic, for a relaxing effect.

"Hhn..." Sigh the blond, his phallus rising all the more in this warm contact.

A large number of strangers watched the scene with envy, lust, embarrassment, or jealousy, all sharing a painful erection. Some didn't hesitate to try to relieve it!

At this sight, Kirishima couldn't help but become hard. And not under the effect of his Alter, which allowed him to make his body hard as rock, but under the ambient excitement.

"Someone is a morning person..?" Maliciously whisper his comrade, caressing with his fingertips his crotch.

He quickly plunged his hand into the porcupine's pants, who, surprised, tried to stop him. Very light electric sparks spread over the groin of the boy with the hardening Quirk; it vibrated a bunch of seconds, shaken with spasms of pleasure.

"D-Denki, not h-here! Ghn..."

The blond was about to ignore his plea but was cut off by the bus stop. A sensual voice, though robotic, announced their destination.

"Demonius Highschool."

The two 2nd years came down from the four-wheel to rediscover, as every morning, the institution educating them.

"Shall we go now?"

"Let's go!"

~~~~

At the same time, Pipit was slamming the door of his apartment. Well, anyone who had heard the groans and squeaks coming out of it would have quickly understood that it was not only his place of life but that of two others.

Link and Sidon, his very good friends, were fucking energetically on the couch of their apartment, which they all shared. The brown one, not really being a morning person, had preferred to go in advance to the high school. It had to be said that falling on a human screaming with lust and getting his anus destroyed by a huge and bestial dick while wanting to take his breakfast was a rude awakening...

The Zora and the Hylian didn't really consider themselves a couple, but their relationship was close to it. The blond soothed the two members of the fish-man and, while conversely, he satisfied his partner. No matter where and when.

When he arrived at the garage of their building, he got on Link's bike; the adventurer land it to him since his "friend" took him by car. The old-looking vehicle, but actually full of futuristic technology, was equipped with an "Automatic Pilot" system.

Thus, when the celestial knight engaged the engine and the program, he could sit on the seat of the two-wheeler, on which a dildo was firmly attached: it was entirely part of the vehicle. Pipit could thus enjoy anal pleasure during the trip to his high school, without taking the trouble to drive; his hips moved to the rhythm of the bumps of the paved road, moving the sex toy in his entrails

."Its' so...g-good!"

Without the autopilot, he would probably have had an accident...

He arrived in one piece in front of his high school, slightly excited by his little warm-up of a few minutes ago.

"So I start with..."

If he trusted his schedule, he would start with Sport. He was not bad at it, far from it, but he knew full well that too much physical activity was a problem for his best friend. He spotted the latter not far from the entrance, positioned near the bushes surrounding the racing field and adjacent to the changing rooms.

"Hi Tamaki! What's up?"

The small smile that the shy sent him answered him. However, his reserved air quickly gave way to an expression of pleasure; the young adult bit his lip, thus preventing himself from moaning. And for good reason!

Three of his fingers had turned into gooey octopus tentacles and slipped into the jeans of the indigo-haired high school student. His Quirk allowed him to reproduce the characteristics of all the foods still in his stomach; thus, he had certainly eaten a cephalopod at breakfast. But the tentacles seemed endowed with their own will and appeared to catch Tamaki by surprise, which satisfied with to groan at the slimy contact against his crotch and the inside of his thighs. The suction cups clung to his limb, before locking up and sprinkling it with traces of suction.

But he controlled his every move.

"We have to go." Informed his best friend, not in the least embarrassed.

The class was formed in front of the locker rooms; the3rd years groups met in a single separate unit.

"Ready for a torture session?" Joking the brown, a friendly hand on the shoulder of the former apprentice-hero.

"It hurts just to think about it..."


	3. Before 1st Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students are getting ready to go to class.

Once out of the vehicle, Eijiro and Denki took refuge in their usual area, where the other two members of their quartet of friends were already discussing. Two medium-sized adolescents, one brown with beautiful green eyes and the other orange with amber irises.

"Yo Roro!" Greeted Denki, heading for the redhead.

Hiro, by his real name, and he exchanged a long and complicated check that exasperated the other two. The boyfriend of the nicknamed "Roro", Keitaro, simply clenched Eijiro's strong grip.

"What were you talking about?" Asked Kaminari, wishing to join the conversation.

In a perverse and mischievous grin, the kitchen clerk whispered in the ear of his interlocutor.

"I was praising Keitaro's little shouts of pleasure while making it ~... Yesterday, I covered his body with whipped cream and..."

While he was perversely explaining his evening of the day before, and while his friend was swallowing with difficulty, Eijiro went in search of his own companion.

He crossed the courtyard of the high school, the lockers, and passed in front of the classrooms of the first years located on the first floor.

"The only place left is..."

A sob-like sound, mixed with an onomatopoeia of suffocation and struggle, followed by a higher giggle, reached him from the toilet. He ventured there, intrigued; the fragments of conversation were more and more easily distinguished.

The redhead leans against the ground, finding two people in one of the cabins. The first was standing, while the second was on his knees. He suddenly opened the door, the lock failing, to fall face to face with the one he was looking for.

"Katsuki? What are you doing?"

The ash-blond turned his gaze to his lover and offered him a carnassial smile; his hands held firmly the green curls of his classmate on his knees: Izuku Midoriya. The latter, with tears in his eyes, was being mistreated by the dick of his childhood friend.

The explosive pulled on the hair, thus directing its skull like a vulgar sex toy; to prevent any rebellion, it threatened the adolescent with its explosions, created from the sweat of his forearms. Deku had no choice but to endure the violent assaults of the angry adolescent, who reveled in the expression of fear, forgiveness, and guilty pleasure of the youngest.

"Ghrb! Mgnf!"

The tears of the shy ran down the crotch of his bully, his nose plunged into his bush of blond hair. Fond of humiliations and power situations, Katsuki took advantage of them to drive his comrade even deeper.

"I knew I could find you a real use, Deku!" Giggled Kirishima's boyfriend. "You're a slut, just good to be used, over and over again! Since we were little, I know you envied my big cock! And now I'm going to make you scream with pleasure by destroying your fucking ass!"

Eijiro grabbed his arm firmly, cutting short his plan to penetrate Midoriya.

"Kats', stop it. Let's go."

He dragged the ash-haired out of the restroom without difficulty; the concerned couldn't disobey him, even though the desire to humiliate this good-for-nothing Deku aroused him. The latter spat his saliva into the toilet bowl, drying his tears in a half-smile.

"Thank you, Kacchan."

It was in their habits to roughly fuck like this; anyone who saw them would think he was raped, but here, all sexual pleasures were consensual, even if the bottom or the top showed signs of trouble. Or almost. In any case, the activities of Katsuki and Izuku disturbed the redhead, who saw there an unhealthy form of power; being one of the nicest boys of the high school, he didn't really appreciate this kind of relations, unlike his boyfriend.

The latter gave him a quick hug, embarrassed as regards the gestures of affection; these two loved each other in spite of their totally opposite characters.

At the end of the corridor from which they came out, in a small closet, Erwin finally released his breath. His sweaty hands cautiously covered his undressed crotch, shining with Vaseline and stretched out like a peg. The zipper of his plumber/janitor uniform, from his neck to his thighs, was lowered to the latter, exposing his muscular chest and abdominals at the same time. His other hand held a multitude of photographs, of incredible quality despite the difficulty encountered to obtain them: they were pictures of the 1st and 2nd years, totally or almost naked, some in sexual activity.

He was jerking off by devouring the images of the boys with his eyes, whom he knew very well: after all, as a head janitor, he knew everyone. However, being not a demon but a human, he couldn't have the right to make love with the students!

These two 2nd years that he knew to be the famous opposition couple had almost surprised him in the middle of masturbation session, the door of the restroom adjoining that of the storage room.

Fortunately, he passed easily unnoticed. Yet, the doors of the school, except for the teachers' room, the sports reserve, and the principal's office, didn't have a lock: no chance of closing them, therefore, and isolating themselves without risk. That's why he had to watch out for every suspicious noise.

Immersed in his reflections, it was only at this precise moment that he distinguished a voice dangerously close to the closet.

"...-ill take a look!"

Armin, the intellectual with blond square hair and beautiful blue eyes, one of Erwin's most cherished living fantasies, answered his friends Tenya and Adrien. The latter had asked him to call one of the two janitors to report a problem.

The little genius opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room; he was about to turn on the light. But the strong grip of the man, out of his hiding place in time, pulled him into the furthest corner of the little room. Without giving the teenager time to react, he blocked the door with one of his brooms and stood in front of the student, who was ready to get up.

"What are you..."

His look of incomprehension was replaced by a shower of stars while his blue irises stared with wonder at the rigid sleeve of the staff member. Instinctively and without embarrassment, immersed in the sexual science that fascinated him so much, he wrapped his hands around the slippery rod.

"Amazing! This penis is curved in such a way that it provided much more pleasure during a deepthroat! On the other hand, for anal sex, it may not be a good idea... But if I could take a picture with it and share it with others, then..."

His tirade continued without stopping, under the incredulous eye of the plumber, who, however, profited from the back-and-forth that the boy began on his limb. But what astonished him the most was the way of thinking of the latter: he looked very much like him. And, unconsciously, he came to reinforce his analysis.

"The tip is not too big and soft enough, which makes it easier to make sudden movements. Pubic hair is maybe a little too much, but l-..."

"Their cleanliness is impeccable!" Armin completed, admiring. " As for the seed..."

He accelerated the pace, wanking with more conviction the phallus of the men; the vaseline facilitated his task and increased the pleasure experienced by the friction between the blond's little hands and the sexual organ.

"Armin?"

Tenya's easily recognizable voice came from outside.

"Are you in there?"

"Yes, yes! Don't worry and go to class! I'm just fixing a little problem here..."

The blond with thick eyebrows had to put his hands on his mouth not to moan. Long jets of cum splashed on the intellectual's face; he tasted it carefully and whispered down:

"A salty taste: perfect for rice or chicken..."

His remark got him a small laugh: this boy looked very much like him.


	4. Let's work out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students in the Moon are getting ready in the locker room, while the Sun class follows music class.

A large, muscular, chocolate-haired twentieth-year-old unlocked the entrance to the dressing room, allowing the 25 3rd years students to pass, some in a hurry, others excited, or even upset.

Luffy, the idiot with the straw hat, complained to his two brothers, Ace and Sabo, respectively dark and blond hair, both of them large squares. He wrapped his elastic body around their bare chests, and whimped falsely.

"I'm hungry...!!!"

"Come on, Luffy!" Encouraged another blond, very muscular, and strangely oval-eyed. "If you want, I'll pass you my dessert at lunch!"

His big smile perfectly characterized the cheerful and altruistic comrade that was Mirio. The pirate jumped around his neck, shouting his name, thanking him a multitude of times.

Tamaki, changing right next to the hero, silently jealous Luffy. Mirio was his boyfriend. And even though cheating and misleading didn't exist in their world, where anyone could fuck with anyone, with a few exceptions, this close contact irritated him.

The other young men undressed, some of them conversing, and others in a silence which the most voyeurs took advantage of to throw discreet eye strokes at the various boxers, jockstraps, or other underwear of their comrades - at least for those interested in the clothing rather than the flesh. But all royally ignored Gajeel, the hot-blooded punk, and Rogue, the silent dark and shy guy.

The metal dragon hunter brutally grabbed the hair of the shadow dragon hunter, then plunging it into the toilet bowl from the restrooms next to the showers, time and time again. The breathing of his victim took an irregular rhythm, his face being buried at the bottom of the bowl with a random pace. The bully was having a lot of fun, laughing like a crazy person, surprising Rogue, and inventing deceitful fakes.

He lowered the sports shorts which his comrade had just put on a little earlier, pulling him up to his ankles; like each of them here, he wore no underwear, having to take them off for the sports class.

"Hey! N-No-... Bllhrg!"

He went into the drink in protest; a cylindrical shape, of astonishing hardness, rubbed against his buttocks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could put an end to his doubts: it was indeed Gajeel's cock. But... Its silver color and rigidity indicated that the rebel used his powers to transform his junk into metal...

Rogue was about to scream, but his aggressor anticipated; he plunged his whole head back into the bowl and flushed the chase at the same time. A torrent of water poured down on the head of the dark one, who could only choke at the bottom of the toilet. The metal man took the opportunity to plunge wildly into the hole of his victim.

"Iron's Dragon Club!"

Its metal member tore the inside of the victim, who howled with a monster pain; his cry, however, was not really heard from the surface of the water. Of course, his anus couldn't bleed or tear - a characteristic of all humans born in this world - but the pain felt looked like it.

The punk pounded him mercilessly, unleashing his hatred for the world and demonstrating infernal cruelty. He tapped against the anal walls of the young man, who, although non-consenting - or almost - merged into pleasure onomatopoeias. His own manhood was dripping with pre-ejaculatory fluid crashing against the tiles of the "water room" part of the changing rooms.

"S-Stop! Stop! Hgng! Too g-g-good! Gllrbh!"

His - false - resistance evaporated like water in the sun; his head rested on the toilet bowl and Gajeel proudly admired the broken expression of shyness.

"Aha... Hnh... You really are...a cute whore! Ghn!" He commented with a predator's gaze.

He felt his height come and a more violent hip stroke than the others reach the prostate of the youngest; cries of well-being escaped them both, but only Gajeel could enjoy it.

"Pffu... The morning begins well..."

He dressed in his short shorts, leaving a frustrated and angry Rogue who had not been entitled to his release. But the humiliation was already total, so why hold back more..?

This revelation led him to allow himself to fuck his asshole with a shadow arranged in such a way as to reproduce, very vaguely, a dick. He projected it against his prostate two or three times and long hot jets came to decorate the toilets of the changing rooms.

In the latter, most of their comrades had already deserted the place to go to the field. Only Sting, his best friend, waited for him with shame. He had not intervened, and even though this report was consensual, a humiliated student at Demonius High School became an easy target for perverted stalkers, lost credibility and influence.

"You... you're all right?"

Of course he was fine; he had just enjoyed himself.

"Let's go, or Khorne will punish us." Ordered Rogue, ignoring his best friend.

However, he didn't ignore the conspicuous bulge of the white dragon hunter. At his sight, he licked his lips... Maybe this day was going to be more interesting than he thought...

~~~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 08.00 am : Please join your class in front of your clasroom. ~

~~~~~~

Sora and Riku, the second-year couple with the healthiest relationship in high school, were whispering near the lockers in the second-floor hallway. As they chatted, they took off their clothes, their cheeks red.

However, this shared modesty didn't prevent the silver-haired from delicately running his fingers on the shoulders of the chestnut, around the milky skin of his torso, along his enticing hips and on his round butt. He put in a finger, his index finger; his companion sighed with happiness. He continued with a second finger, his middle one; Sora continued with a groan. Then his ring finger was added to the other two; the teenager became tense.

"Relax..." He whispered lovingly to the youngest.

Following the advice of his boyfriend, the former Keyblade wielder did so, becoming accustomed to the presence of the fingers, who were thus able to make their way through him.

"Ahh... Keep g-going on, Riku..."

A slight cough stopped them; they simultaneously turned their gaze towards the source of this disturbance.

Eren, a turbulent brown, accompanied by Yoichi, an insolent but incredibly sexy delinquent with his purple tuft, silently told them to move to access their own lockers. Blushing, both moved; then they too searched their respective lockers, like the rest of the students. Everyone now had to dress in the Demonius High School uniform to go back to class.

It consisted of a very light black jacket, a black or white jockstrap, and a pair of sneakers. Nothing else.

Jean took advantage of a moment of inattention from his locker neighbor, Eren, to discreetly pass his hand in the lower back of the latter and palpate his left buttock. His comrade immediately released himself, glaring at him with an angry look, as he used to do.

"Don't touch me, Horsehead!"

He kicked the rich, who narrowly avoided a sharp pain to the testicles, replaced by a bruise on his thigh.

"You bastard..." Grumbled Jean, ready to take revenge.

"Do you both want to end up in detention, young men?"

The rhetorical question was posed by their music teacher, Sir Cervius, with an icy tone, in the image of his behavior towards his students.

"N-No Sir!" Baffled the two disturbances.

The man silently intimated the class to sit in their place, without a sound. What they all did, even the most rebellious: this teacher really wasn't kidding...

"Good. Now we can start class."

A few pink candles were placed in each corner of the room, spreading an aphrodisiac smell. Caught up in this sweet scent, teenagers suddenly felt tighter in their underwear...

"...as a flutist. His talent amazed many judges at the annual performances of..."

Marco yawned, drawing the severe gaze of the incubus towards him.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized without further waiting.

Sir Cervius explained the history of the flute, and, apart from Armin and Natsumi, the teenagers hoped to be able to fall asleep and not wake up before the end of the hour.

Nevertheless, the twins Roxas and Ventus found a way to kill the time by sneaking notes with perverse little words, stimulating their erections.

"I envy your circumcised cock..." Said one of the words.

"And me, your beautiful hairless ass!"

This little game continued for about twenty minutes, their teacher pretending not to realize it.

But then, when Roxas was about to send a new word from the back of the classroom, a hand grabbed his hair.

"Ouch! What's your probl..."

His face turned white by crossing the red iris of his teacher. He had just teleported behind him, using his magic of blood-red circles.

"They're dead..." Whispered Eijiro, knowing like everyone the Sir Cervius's cruelty.

The teacher grabbed Ventus's hair with his other hand and dragged the two brothers in front of the whole class, on the small platform of the board.

"These two will give us a little flute demonstration." Informed the demon, displaying a mocking grin.

Hesitant but obedient, the two blondes each grabbed the instrument in question and took it to their lips.

"Haven't you listened to my explanations? What a shame..."

Suddenly Cervius plucked the flute from Ventus; he then forced the teenager to lie on his belly. The professor lowered the shy's white jockstrap, exposing his tight ass, and brutally pushed the instrument into it.

"Arggh! Tha-that hurts!"

"Silence and play!"

He didn't understand: he couldn't play it since it was stuck in him! But when he raised his head and fell face to face with his twin's dick, he understood that the "flute" referred to it...

Despite the humiliation of being severely dominated in front of his comrades, he approached the hard limb of his mouth and surrounded it with his warm lips. He began languid back and forths, digging his cheeks to accommodate the length of his twin.

"Ngh... Ven..." Whispered calming this one, feeling his phallus plunge into the wet cavity.

Sir Cervius, not yet satisfied with their punishment, pressed his boot on the flute of the dominated, pushing it all the more into his ass. Ventus lack of choking but soon recovered despite the rough feeling of the wood against its internal walls.

He reproduced the same movements intended for the practice of the flute, but on Roxas's cock: the melody produced mixed groans and squeaks.

"Ther's no reason for him to be the only one to take advantage of!" The music expert intervened.

He pushed the athlete to the ground, in the same position as his twin, and plunged the flute into his anus.

"Arhhng!"

He seemed to be much tighter than his brother. Cervius didn't care anyway. He pressed his boot on the instrument, pushing it deeper into him until it reached the teenagers' sweet spot. Panting, Roxas begged him to continue, which the teacher did.

But in order not to make anyone jealous, he decided to do the same for Ventus. So he leaned on each of their backs, then their butt, thus directing the musical sticks according to their desire, on both sides.

"He dominates them completely..." Murmured Hunter, Ventus's friend, slightly afraid of the cruelty of the incubus.

Some of the few who were bravely enough to mock the twins did so, others felt their underwear tightening, and some wished they could help them. But their expression dissuaded them: panting, hanging tongue, relaxed muscles. It wasn't hard to see that they were enjoying every second of this delicious punishment.

When Sir Cervius grew weary, he returned his place as a music teacher and let the two blondes got up with difficulty and return to their seat.

"Hell, I think Sir Cervius isn't really a morning person..." Joked Hiro, secretly nibbling on a raccoon cookie.


	5. Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students enjoy a short break.

~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 09.00: Enjoy a little break. ~

~~~~

A short break of ten poor minutes followed, during which their teacher coldly said goodby to them and left the room. As soon as the door was slammed, everyone took off their jockstraps at an impressive speed. The room was quickly filled with the odor of each and the ambient excitement that appeared an hour before could finally be released.

"Fucking Break!" Shouted Conny, before being brutally glued to Reiner's chest.

Burning with excitement, he laid multiple fleshly kisses on the athlete's imposing bust, tracing the contours of his muscles with his tongue. In response, the blond massaged the bald's testicles.

"May I join you?"

Adrien's rhetorical question made the dunce smile, which let the rich kneel between them. The two limbs gave off a bewitching smell, which plunged the superhero into a haven of happiness.

"Two good dicks just for me... 'Chat' makes me so happy..."

Reiner's was resting on his shoulder as he grabbed Conny's in his free hand, the second holding his phone filming the entire scene.

He swallowed at once the phallus from the smallest to its base, warming it inside his throat. The gourmand had a discreet laugh, his way of expressing his pleasure. It had to be said that Adrien's expert tongue skillfully stroked his length and every movement drew him sighs of well-being.

The muscle's colossus wasn't left out either, since the blond alternated between the two cocks; sometimes he jerked them off simultaneously and even enjoyed licking both lengths side by side.

A few desks away, Jean and Eren squabbled like two capricious children, trying to hit the other again and again. Finally, to describe their dispute as a "fight" would be a lie: their attacks boiled down to something else.

"That's for grabbing my ass, you equine pervert!" Grunted the brown, biting the chestnut's right buttock.

"Rha!! I'll kick your ass, Reren of my two!"

He grabbed the exposed balls of his rival, ignoring the signs of bites multiplying on his skin and folded his fist on the testicles of the boy. Immediately, the bites stopped.

"..."

Eren bit his wrist to the point of blood to prevent himself from howling with pain; his private parts were suffering a lot. Jean wanted to do it again, but a stream of sperm came straight to his nose. He turned to his source, his face red with anger.

"Hey! Who's that asshole that shot me in the face?"

The culprit, Taiga, denounced himself with a haughty grin that didn't fail to enrage the rich.

"Are animals now accepted in class?"

His remark made Eren giggle, who took advantage of it to scratch the back cheeks of his comrade. The latter whistled with pain and released his opponent with a well-placed kick: just below his organ.

"And you, loudmouth, I'd shut up if I were you. Unless you want to suck the horse's tiny peepee."

The concerned, his legs staggering following Jean's tricky blow, felt reddened with hatred - but also with embarrassment - hearing the perverse insinuation concerning him. Nevertheless, the two rivals couldn't deny their growing erections as a result of the offender's remark.

The other students of the Sun Class masturbated to each other. Marco caressed Eijiro's junk, the latter vigorously jerked off Riku. Sora watched them while stimulating himself, accompanied by Tenya. Everyone had fun as he could before the end of the break.

But for these teenagers thirsty for sex, it stopped way too early...

~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 09.10: Join your classroom. ~

~~~~


	6. Sport Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon class do some workout.

"Well, faggots! If you're here, it's not to play ball or relax in the water, you wimps! You're here to suffer, to endure, to improve, physically as well as mentally. Got it, sluts?!"

"Yes Sir!" The students of the Moon Class, more or less motivated, shouted in unison.

The "Sport" consisted, for the 3rd years, of various exercises seeking to increase their endurance, reduce their sensitivity to pain and other such tortures. Some liked these kinds of exercises, especially masochists like Gray or Ace, but most of them would have preferred to avoid them.

Khorne, their sports teacher, showed a ruthless seriousness with them, like a high-ranking soldier. He ordered the young adults to form five groups of five, which they did with an umpteenth "Yes Sir!".

Once the groups were formed, each was designated on an activity. There were three in total, with one where only a single group could participate and not two, unlike the others.

"Oh no, we're starting with the worst..." Tamaki complained by throwing a desperate look at his boyfriend who was already warming up his muscles on the circular race track.

Mirio, on the contrary, displayed a great impatient smile.

"No, you'll see! When you want, you can!"

Pipit, Link, and Sidon, the other three members of the group, stared at him with astonishment. All knew this difficult trial, and the use of abilities, like powers or weapons, was impossible.

The aim of this activity was to strengthen resistance to pain in intimate areas. For this, each participant had to arm himself with a ping-pong racquet and a weight of 4 kilos, connected to a chain. The latter clung to the student's penis and the weight was standing on the racket. The goal was then to trot for 1 kilometer: 500 meters to go, 500 meters to get back.

"I'm gonna go for it!"

The four friends stared at him carefully. He stood on the starting line, adjusted the chain, and began his brisk walk. He was very gifted and managed to move at high speed without great difficulty. When the ball rolled to the right, he leaned slightly to the left and vice versa. Moreover, his penis was not erect: the fall of weight would be more painful...

"I'm almost there!" Shouted the blond, unfortunately lowering his guard.

A breeze destabilized him and made him stagger; Tamaki wanted to run to help him but it was too late.

"Aarrrrhhggg!"

This howl of pain resulted from the pressure exerted by the 4 kilos on his phallus; it was like his foreskin was torn in half! The ball, hung in the air, was painfully picked up by the ping-pong racket. Mirio returned to the starting point in the opposite direction, again keeping the ball in balance. That was the rule.

"You will succeed next time!" Said Sidon, offering him his big, shining smile of which only he had the secret.

"Now it is my turn!"

His great size and superior strength made it easy for him to pass this activity. Link congratulated him and put himself into it, though hesitant. And indeed, as soon as he was halfway there, he dropped the ball. His knees met the ground while he was holding his crotch in agony. To the great surprise of Pipit, who lost on the way back, Tamaki made the required distance without suffering. His shyness concealed a skill that few knew.

Inside the gymnasium, two groups clashed. The first one included Axel, Jellal, Groose, Gray, and Zoro. The second, Gajeel, Revali, Kid, Law, and Sanji. Except for the 4th of each team, who didn't give a damn about the other teenagers, they all stared at each other. The two Straw Hat pirates seemed to be competing with each other outside the group, and no matter who their teammates were, it would have made no difference.

"You heard me very well." Confirmed Revali, with a haughty look. "You are unable to do 100 push-ups in a row."

"Want to chech it ou?" Grunted Groose, way too competitor.

"We already know who will win!" Taunted the metal dragon hunter, laughing coldly.

"Of course. It will be us." Axel replied in the same tone.

Lightning almost seemed to come out of their eyes to strike down their opponents.

"Well, shall we get started?" Gray became impatient, who, as usual as an exhibitionist, was already naked.

The others followed him in his nakedness. When all were quite excited, displaying a beautiful erection worthy of its name, everyone had to choose his material, from level 1 to level 5.

"I'll take a five!"

Groose's statement had the effect of a bomb. At first, all were silent, but Kid cut this calm with a laugh.

"In that case... Ahah! Me too! Pff!" He said between two laughs.

Axel, Zoro, Sanji, and Gajeel chose the 4; Jellal, Gray and Revali chose the 3.

This numbering meant the difficulty encountered during physical exercise. The goal was simple: to do 50, 75, or 100 push-ups. But of course, it wasn't just that.

Each participant had previously sunk a vibrator into himself, activating it continuously. The first levels were just vibrating eggs of changing speed. Then they were cylinders of various thicknesses and lengths. Finally, for the last level, the equipment reproduced identicala demon's dick and their raw movements.

"Ready..? Go!"

All had chosen to perform 100 pumps, so they left at the same time to determine the first to win.

Groose, Kid, and Gajeel started very fast, at a lightning pace that allowed them to ignore the vibrating sex toys for a time. Zoro and Sanji were on their heels, followed closely by Law, Gray, and Axel. Jellal and Revali preferred a safer but slower approach.

Victory seemed to reach out to the two redheads! But their continuous efforts led them to their ruin. Groose felt his legs wavering; the only thing he felt afterward was the ground with his sweat on it against his skin. The vibrator had drained him of all his strength, while he was near the 90 pumps.

"Aha! You lost, you're f-... Ghn!"

Kid was silenced by a groan. A look at his piercing cock taught him that he was about to cum.The anal pleasure made him come, after long minutes of ignoring it. He collapsed next to the other loser.

Zoro and Sanji continued their fierce duel. Gajeel reached the 95 when, accidentally, the vibrator hit his prostate - an area that he had nevertheless distanced a maximum of the sex toy. Surprise, he slipped on his own sweat and crashed on the floor.

Gray and Law were doing well. But Kid, jealous, used one of his many usual tricks. He stretched out and "inadvertently" dropped one of the bolts kept in one of his pockets. He advanced to take it back but walked on Axel's palm, which lost balance and lost.

"You cheating son of a bitch!" Said the redhead, angry.

He jumped on him, riding him, naked and excited. Their arms met in a furious fight, which seemed fixed at the same stage. Disoriented and squabbled, Law and Gray lost about 80 pumps.

"Fuck you, Kid." Law reprimanded him, with a monumental middle finger.

Only Zoro, Sanji, Jellal, and Revali remained. The first two competitors were facing each other, taunting each other with facial expressions as varied as their stupidities. A powerful sexual tension was emerging from them.

"93... 94"

The strong arms of the swordsman supported his entire body.

"95... 96..."

Where the cook mostly used his legs. He bit his lip, giving him a sexy look, while his rival displayed a charming look.

Unable to take it any more, the two stopped at 98 pumps, rose up before the incomprehension of their comrades, and threw themselves on each other, their erections rubbing mutually. They masturbated at the same pace, sharing intense pleasure.

"Are they fucking serious?!"

Jellal and Revali had to clear the honor of their teammates.

"Go on, Revali!"

"Come on, Jellal, you're gonna over take him!"

And in the end...

It was a tie.

"For fuck's sake!"

If the previous three bands didn't seem to be having fun, the other two were sure enjoying their activity. Each team of 5 formed a horse holding hands, on which the leader of the group sat. All were naked, of course. The goal was to bring down the opposing rider while maintaining balance.

Natsu, Sting, Lyon, Loke, and Levi formed the first team, the latter being the leader. Their opponents: Ace, Ussop, Rogue, Sabo, and Luffy, the stupid captain incarnating the rider.

The two teams prepared for each other, before rushing at their opponents. The use of powers was also allowed.

Luffy swung his elastic arm in the direction of Levi; he was blocked by the ice of Lyon. Sting responded with a laser beam that nearly tripped Ace. Fortunately, Sabo caught up with him in time.

This little game continued for about ten minutes until Luffy fell ridiculously because, according to him, "He was hungry".

"I'll kill you, Crybaby!" Ace yelled, grabbing his little brother's penis in his hand, stretching it out to its maximum.

"Ouch!"

The activity continued, despite the incessant defeats due to the stupidity of Straw Hat. But they had the chance to have a lot of fun...

~~~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 10.00 am : Enjoy a long break. ~

~~~~~~


	7. Eventful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers are really perverted...

The end of the course sounded the 20-minute break so expected by the students. The 3rd years, tired by so much physical effort, changed without energy and left one by one in the high school building. Only Law and Sanji remained, to share a moment of pure pleasure...

"Want some?"

The blond willingly accepted the cigarette handed to him by his friend and lit it with. He took it to his lips and sighed with relief: it was so good... His addiction to tobacco almost exceeded that of sex.

Loud footsteps were heard from the gymnasium, but the two smokers, too absorbed in their pleasure, didn't take this into account. The delinquent left to join his group, his cigarette finished, leaving the cook alone.

Barely thirty seconds later, a strong grip landed on the latter's shoulder. He startled but was relieved when he discovered the amused face of Khorne.

"I could use a little help in the Reserve. Don't you mind?"

Yes, it bothered him. But out of courtesy, he accepted and followed him into the storage room. Once inside, alongside the sports equipment, he questioned his teacher with his eyes: everything was in order, so why come begging for help.

He didn't have time to open his mouth that a black blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes, blinding him. He felt his blue shirt wide open and his zipper lowered. Khorne forced him to crouch down in front of him and presented him with his colossal cock, the smell of which, according to a few rumors, carried the submissive into a paradise world.

And this proved true.

Sanji had scarcely breathed the masculine scent that he lost all sense; he immediately swallowed what was available to him. A firm hand held his hair and guided him with a brutal but pleasant rhythm. The phallus struck the back of his throat, focusing the young man's attention on the latter.

"Smoking is a very bad addiction." Scolded the Major Demon, in a push that made his student gag.

"Ghhgn!!"

"If you want to be addicted to something, become addict to my cock!"

He punctuated his sentence with a hoarse rattle. An acrid and thick liquid was poured into the blond's throat, at a lightning speed; but for the intellectual, this semen was the most refined met in the world.

Khorne removed the blindfold to discover his lush and envious eyes. His erection seemed to be able to pierce his uniform's jockstrap and, like a dog, he gasped with excitement.

"M-Mo-More..."

His superior smiled and bandaged his eyes again...

~~~~

While the 3rd years were killing themselves in sport, the 2nd years enjoyed an exciting class about human anatomy, during the second olders's sport hour. Their teacher, Slimy, showed exemplary pedagogy and a perversity being equally so.

"Humans are weaker than demons. Their genitals are smaller and less efficient. Their roles in society are to serve the superior race, as slaves, whores, cumdump, sluts, and others: this surely because of their easily excitable and sensitive bodies."

All, even the less good students, were captivated by his explanations. Slimy, proud of him, proposed a demonstration.

"Oh yes sir!" Hiro got enthusiastic.

"The question is who to choose..." Mumbled Sora.

"It will necessarily be the best of us. So me!" Boasted Katsuki.

"Are you kidding?" Said Riku.

"Everybody, calm down!" Tenya said. "It's up to our teacher!"

Although he spoke these words, he was just as envious as his comrades. They were all willing to please their teacher. A commotion took place.

"Come on." Laughs the slime demon. " I've already made my choice anyway. Marco?"

All eyes turned to the shy man, who felt his cheeks burning.

"W-Why me?"

The delinquents and the dunces shot him with their eyes, and the others didn't hide their jealousy very well.

"Simple. You're the only one who didn't beg to be the subject of my demonstration."

The student with the freckles advanced to his teacher's desk.

"Lie on it and fold your legs up. Like this."

He pointed to an image of his manual, which the teenager reproduced easily. His legs rested on his shoulders, exposing to the eyes of the whole class his hole, stripped of his slight uniform.

"So here's a human anus. As you can see, it's quite tight despite the many stimulations. This comes from your human nature, which is therefore more suitable for anal pleasure."

To illustrate his words, he inserted a pair of fingers into it; his student glanced timidly. Exposed to the greedy eyes of his comrades, he felt this "privilege" as a moment, certainly pleasant, but slightly humiliating.

"Although it produces a natural lubricant, it's best to prepare it in advance. Many products are very effective, but you know that nothing is worth..."

"The demonic jelly!" Armin eagerly exclaimed.

Slimy congratulated him; he removed a piece of jelly from his body, made up of 96% of this thing, and the slathered generously between the former soldier's buttocks.

"That's more like it."

He then penetrated four fingers with a single thrust; Marco didn't utter a single cry. Only a long, low moan came out from his lips, reflecting the pleasure he felt.

"I'll let you take notes and, of course, experiment."

The students took their pens and began to note. Sometimes, some would spread the shy's asshole to better study it, while others would use the excuse "search for knowledge" to simply masturbate the student.

~~~~~~

~ DING DONG. It's 10.00 am. Enjoy this long break. ~

~~~~~~


	8. Breaktime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students and teachers enjoy a long break!

"Finally, breaktime!"

Half of the students stormed out of the classroom, eager to enjoy the twenty minutes of free time. Shies and intellectuals, as well as some rich, took their time to talk and laugh together.

While Natsumi was chatting with Adrien and Hunter, the latter received a message on his cell phone. He took it out quietly and stared anxiously at the screen.

"I must go!" He addressed to his comrades, who didn't even notice him, far too immersed in their twisted fantasies.

He descended the stairs of the building, under the reprobate remarks of the concierge Smoker and a few 1st years laugh. Finally, he found himself in the courtyard of the school, which he bypassed to access the back of the building. There, two people were waiting for him. Yoichi and Katsuki.

"So, my little whore? You took your time..."

That was wrong, of course: the message had just been sent. On this one, we could see naked and explicit photos of the blonde, extremely embarrassing, followed by a simple and unique sentence: "Come behind the school building if you don't want these photos to circulate in all the high school."

"Wh-What do you want from me?"

Katsuki passed a falsely friendly arm around the shoulders of the youngest.

"Us? Nothing of course... except maybe fucking your sweet mouth of yours."

The two delinquents burst with a sinister laugh, which foresaw nothing good. Hunter looked left and right, looking for any help, but nothing. He finally noticed that the young man with the purple hair had undressed before his arrival and that his thick cum was on to the ground.

"This idiot couldn't hold back..." Whispered the ash-blond, mocker. " Say? Could you clean it for us?"

His gentle tone was ironic: he was clearly intimidating him. Hunter was preparing to respond, but the serious tone of his interlocutor prevented him from doing so.

"That wasn't a question."

He forced him to the ground, on all fours, and pressed his shoe on his head, crushing him right next to the seed.

"Come on. Clean it up!" He ordered.

Yoichi sneered at this situation and a big perverse smile appeared on Bakugo's lips. Forced to obey, the victim took out his tongue and lapped the soil. The milk of his bullies got in his mouth; he grimaced to the taste of dirt having been added to it.

"You haven't finished! The rest is coming soon..." Yoichi continued, shaking his flabby dick.

At his side, the angry man masturbated his monstrous erection. The shy returned to the task, cleaning up every bit of the ground, crushed by the shoe of the apprentice hero.

He felt a hot liquid crush against his hair and suddenly raised his head; Yoichi's piss fell directly to his face and lips.

"Yuck!"

He wanted to escape but the hand of the fapper prevented him from doing so; his foot, once again, kept him to the ground. Yoichi directed the stream of piss on his face, his uniform which he soaked abundantly, and the floor that their victim was licking, forcing the latter to taste both seed and urine.

"What a pig!" Openly mocked the youngest. "You're a fucking slut!"

Katsuki stopped his masturbation to release his second hand, with which he forced the blond's jaw. The latter had to open it and received the golden liquid directly into him.

"Bllurg! S-Stop!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki moaned, holding him tighter.

When they had finished, they released him to the ground and went off laughing. Hunter had no idea that the whole scene had been filmed and, frankly, there was nothing he could do about it. He coughed loudly, almost vomiting, but held back.

"What a bunch of... Kof Kof! Assholes..."

On the first floor, apart from the classrooms of the 1st years, the refectory and the concierge closet, there was the Teachers' Room. At each break, the teachers would go there for coffee or to rest.

At this time, most teachers remained in the classrooms, preparing for the next lesson. Except for the English teacher, All Might. He could take two forms: muscular and charismatic; large and skeletal. Of course, he only showed up in high school and in public in his first form. The second didn't excite anyone...

The 2nd and 3rd years took advantage of the break to meet again: Levi and Eren, Tamaki and Eijiro, Zoro, Riku, and Sora, etc... Among them, Mirio and Izuku spoke passionately about their common interest: sexual superheroes.

"Say... do you want to have some fun?" Suggested suddenly the altruist, discreetly pointing to the wall separating the toilets and the Teachers' Room.

Izuku nodded with a big smile, understanding very well what the blond wanted. Always, these two used to spy on Professor All Might, knowing full well that he took advantage of his solitude during the break hour to "relax"... The Quirk of the 3rd year excelled in voyeurism, since it allowed him to cross the walls, entirely or partially.

From the inside of the restroom, facing the wall overlooking the Staff's Room, Mirio dashed.

"Let's go!"

He crossed the upper half of his body, blocking his hips in the wall. He suspected that Deku was probably enjoying the sight of his huge ass which a lot of people desire. But for him, what he loved was...

"There he is..." Whispered low, as if to reassure his growing bulge.

Indeed, the teacher, lying on the comfortable sofa of the room, was vigorously jerking off his gigantic mate meat. His hero costume fell to his knees, letting his muscles appear firm and dripping with sweat.

"Fuck..."

Detailing the whole scene, Lemillion licked his lips, fascinated and whetted by such a piece of fresh meat. He felt Izuku give him a slight pat on the back, begging for his turn, but Mirio ignored him, continuing his contemplation.

"Rho..." He grumbled, when, once again, the teenager showed his displeasure.

But this time he pinched his elder's pants. Still no reaction.

"What an incredible view... I-Izuku!"

His sudden exclamation betrays him to the teacher; but the blond doesn't even notice it, having turned on his back, to lecture Deku. The so-name had just lowered the pants of the 3rd year.

"S-Sorry Mirio... I just wanted to enjoy the show too..."

He lied while admitting the truth; he would never have been brave enough to admit that he wanted to fuck the blond guy. The latter forgave him easily and wanted to return to his activities, but a cylindrical shadow overshadowed his face.

"That..."

His forehead came into contact with two large balls and the thick piece of flesh crushed against his face.

"All Might!"

His expression was not distinguishable; his phallus slipped from the chin to the young man's forehead, before returning abruptly to the charge, violently dickslapping his student.

"Ah!"

This pain brought with it an indescribable pleasure. On the other side of the wall, judging by the clothing's crumpling, Mirio deduced that his friend had undressed him and was about to penetrate his bubble butt. And as he expected, he felt Izuku's small penis rub between his two cheeks, before entering in it like in butter.

"Aahg!"

All Might used this slight cry of well-being to engulf his colossal cock in his student's esophagus, choking him at the same time.

"Mmffhg!!!"

The nose plunged into the bush of blond hair of his teacher, Lemillion breathed hardly. His entire throat was monopolized by the intruder who entered by surprise.

The teenager began gentle but intense movements, pushing Mirio's body against Yagi Toshinori's crotch with each push. The latter had seized the skull of the third year on either side of his face and brought it continually against him. He exercised no movement, satisfied himself with those provoked by the young Midoriya; he preferred by far to remain so.

"Hhmm..."

His manly moaning excited Mirio all the more, who would have undoubtedly done the same in front of his body used on both sides. Izuku finally noticed his excitement, since he wrapped his two hands around his friend's circumcised cock, which he caressed with clumsiness.

"Ghnf..." He managed to blow through the flesh stem occupying his oral walls.

All Might loved above all else to keep his limb warm, in the throat or ass of any men. And a pervert like young Togata did just fine. He could have stayed for hours if the teasing tongue of the concerned had not come tickling his tip, his most sensitive part.

"Hnng! Holy S-Shit! Pull back, q-quick!"

But it was too late. A constant flow of seed flooded the mouth, throat, and esophagus of the sub. It was as if we had just broken a dam and all the water was flowing. His eyes wide open, Mirio swallowed sips after sips; he thought it would never end, even if he loved it! On the other side of the wall, the 2nd year had retired, preferring to ejaculate on his legendary buttocks, thus leaving the trace of his passage.

When the young man had finished swallowing every drop offered to him, he gasped with exhaustion and deactivated his power, returning where Izuku was waiting for him, in a similar state.

"I.. Han... I think he enjoyed it..."

The shy noticed some traces of seed on his elder's lips and stole them with a teasing tongue. But when he swallowed them, he coughed multiple times! The altruist wanted to help him, but he was okay after a few seconds.

"I-It's all right. I just think..."

He winced with humor.

"I swallowed a pubic hair."

~~~~

"You wanted to see me?"

The tone of Law didn't give way to the usual fear of those summoned to the principal's office; on the contrary, he betrayed an arrogant indifference.

"Sit down, Mr.Trafalgar."

He did as he was asked, seating loudly on the blood-red armchair. The decoration of the room mixed this last color, but also pink and a lot of black, as well as a touch of dark brown for the furniture. DDC stood in front of him, in his usual outfit: a tight top covering his pecs, black trousers, and a pair of boots. His attributes immediately betrayed his demon nature: a pair of horns in the middle of his wild hair, a forked tail, a blood-red look, and several black threads/bands covering random patches of skin.

"Mr.Dreyar has brought me some interesting facts."

At the mention of the first assistant of the teachers, a drop of sweat pearled on his forehead.

"Oh yes? And what is it?"

His voice was slightly unreasonable but remained credible. However, for a demon, it was necessary to show a superior intelligence to fool them.

"A delinquent- this is your group of friends, isn't it - would have pronounced, I quote: "The warden thinks he's a dominant but sucks the first human passing by."

The corsair choked: he had said these words himself.

"Who dare-..."

"Silence!"

The murderous voice of the director resounded in his office, paralyzing the human through fear and domination. The aura emanating from the incubus would have been enough to subdue anyone, even certain demons.

"I know you're the one who said it."

"I-I did-didn't w-want!" He managed to articulate, receiving only a bloody look for answer.

Now standing, DDC turned around his prey like a vulture about to melt on his meal; he would go around the armchair, sometimes caressing the leather with his fingertips, or pressing his heels to accentuate the sound of his boots.

"So you think humans should dominate me, right?"

His anger had given way to a completely different emotion: cruelty. The punk tried to protest, to make excuses, but the harm was done. His superior gave a violent kick in the chair, sending him to the ground. He used his magic to nail the young man to the carpeting, who although paralyzed by fear, could have tried to flee. Four red blood circles appeared below the rebel's hands and feet; four bony arms suddenly came out.

"Kyah!"

The bones seized each of his limbs, blocking any possibility of escaping and exposing his body to the perverse eyes of DDC. The latter snapped his fingers and two swords appeared beside him. They rushed to the doctor, who closed his eyes, seeing his death coming.

But only the sounds of tearings reached his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw a multitude of clothing shreds scattered around him...naked?!

"Ghag!"

This wheezing of pain escaped him when the "warden slut" gently crushed - at least, what the demon considered to be sweetness - his erection. He moved his boot along the length of the future slave, sometimes lifting it up in the air to denigrate it.

"What's that. Is it even worthy to be called a dick?"

He burst out with a superior and perverse laugh, mocking without restraint Law's junk - who was nevertheless among the best of the high school, according to the ranking created by Terra, the second assistant teachers.

"Ridiculous. You must be the submissive of your bunch of pathetic humans, right?"

"..."

Face to his silence, he struck his balls with more strength, making the 3rd shouting a cry of pain.

"Y-Yes!"

Of course not; delinquents rarely were the ones to take it. But it was necessary to admit that in his group of friends, he was the ablest to embody this role.

"I knew it. You little bitch... I don't know what keeps me from sending you to prison..."

At the evocation of it, he felt a deathly fear cross him. The prison was by far the worst possible punishment: there, sex was strictly forbidden! All the prisoners were constantly walking around dressed, the contacts between the prisoners were only verbal and the worst of all: all had to wear, day or night, a cock ring preventing them from cumming.

"No! Master DDC, I am truly sorry, I apologize. I worship you and am at your service!"

A diabolical rictus appeared on the lips of the incubus.

"I like that better."

He pressed his heel against the balls of the young man; the latter ignored the suffering and smiled with all his teeth, wanting more than anything to satisfy DDC. This little game kept going on for about ten minutes.

The principal crushed with his boot the most sensitive parts of his body, savoring his groans of pain and his squeaks of supplication. Above all, he loved to rest his foot only on the skin of the young man's testicles, stretching it out until he was sure to have subdued him enough.He gave her one last blow to the testicles, stronger than the others and ordered her to rise up immediately. Shaking, Law obeyed and dressed in his replacement uniform clothes.

"I am still sorry for this misunderstanding, Master DDC. I am a submissive whore destined to serve the demons. Thank you for reminding me of my place."

He left the room with a tingling in his crotch; the principal really knew how to treat his students.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon class do some art works.

~~~~

~ DING DONG. It's 10.20 am: Return to your classroom. ~

~~~~

"Say, what are we going to do?" Asked Natsu, turned on, entering the Art Room.

"We'll draw pirate ships!" Foolishly imagined Luffy, by imitating a pirate, which made his sweet pink hair's best friend laugh.

"One like the other, you're so...you." Whispered Sabo, laughing discreetly about his brother's stupidity.

Each went to sit in his chair; this classroom differed from the others in its arrangement. Six chairs with a small desk and a canvas surrounded each side of a small square islet. 24 out of 25 students occupied these places, the 25th serving as a model for artistic activities.

"I really wouldn't like to be a model..." Muttered Link, not really enjoying the exhibition.

"If it was me, I would show you every inch of my god body!" Ussop boasted although everyone knew his habit of lying, especially about his sexual prowess.

"Don't get too excited, gardener." Openly mocked Revali, in a higher grin.

"Coming from a bird, I'm not sure the remark is relevant." Defended Axel, the sniper's best friend.

"Tch. Are you all gonna shut up?" Levi finally intervened, ending the discussion.

Slimy greeted them warmly and attracted the attention of the less attentive. Eager to know the subject of today, all looked with interest at the lips of the teacher. After long seconds of waiting, they opened to reveal the name of today's art model.

"Gray, it's your turn."

Some gave a sigh of relief, such as Rogue or Ussop, where others bowed their heads with disappointment, such as Sting, Sidon, or Loke.

"Don't worry. Next time, you'll have your chances." Said the artist.

The students, with the exception of Kid, Gajeel, Groose, Levi, and Luffy, watched him carefully unpack today's material. Brushes, edible paint, complicated symbol patterns, charcoal, cameras, wood pencils, and erasers. The 3rd years easily guessed the two activities of the hour: painting and drawing. It remained to know the theme or the objective of the session.

"For today, we will divide the class into two. One group will draw Gray, in a position chosen from 5 available, while the other will paint on the body of our beloved ice mage."

The concerned had a small satisfied smile; he wouldn't admit it but be the center of attention of so many men inflated his ego.

"But sir...? How are we going to be able to draw Gray in five different positions at the same time? Moreover, if he's painted, then it'll be impossible..." Questioned Lyon, intrigued as to the position of his brother.

"It's simple." Jellal replied as an art buff. "Each student will take your brother's picture, in the position requested, and get a picture of him. Then the other team can paint it."

"That's nearly it." Approved the teacher.

"Nevertheless, for those who wish, you can draw Gray without the need for photography, but only using your memory. You can even imagine him in another position! And why not in decor, or with accessories! Everyone is free to do what he wants. And for the painting, six students will each paint on the desired part of his body and take a photo of the result. You will then clean up Gray to let the next six students do the same. Did everyone understand?"

They nodded their heads, admiring the artistic passion of their teacher, who displayed five sketches of men on the board. The first showed the squat model on his toes, arms on his head, and thighs spread. The second imagined him sitting on his buttocks, one of his knees raised below his chin, his second leg bent in half against his ass. The third: two or three fingers in him, his back against the desk and his legs wide apart. The fourth saw him in a more chic way, lying on his stomach, his legs in the air and a rose in his mouth. Finally, the last pose simply imaged the man on his four with his back dug out, highlighting his buttocks and his erect crotch.

"All to your devices now!"

Everyone photographed the ice mage in the desired position; the poor man felt his sore muscles hurt him. Jellal was the only one who asked for a completely different position, which he accepted reluctantly.

"Now, let the first group go to the back of the room, to paint our dear Gray."

Natsu, Luffy, Sting, Lyon, Loke, and Link obeyed and followed the brown in the corner. There, a multitude of brushes and edible paints of various colors awaited them. They all took one of the brushes; Straw Ha found it funny to put two in the nostrils, while the fire dragon hunter pushed a big unused one into his buttocks; the white mage imitated him.

"They're behaving like children."

Link laughs softly at Loke's remark. Lyon, on the other hand, licked his lips in front of the naked body and at his brother's mercy.

"I'm inspired... I take care of his crotch!"

There were shouts of protest, but he sent them away with only one argument: "First come, first served."

With a rictus, the animated ice mage slowly drew on the rod of his siblings. He gently slipped the brush along the hardened limb, tickling maliciously the top of his balls, knowing this area sensitive. And while facing Gray's uncontrolled laughter, he congratulated himself for having remembered this detail of their childhood. Lyon used burgundy and navy blue, combining the two colors to decorate the object of his desires, just like a kid would paint an egg for Easter.

The two idiots of the class had each appropriated one side of his torso. His great rival, with scroll's strokes, spread the violet paint without worrying about any artistic aspect; he was just having fun like a kid, without realizing that he involuntarily pinched Gray's right nipple several times.

Similarly, the pirate tried to apply himself but apparently didn't know that a brush was held in the hand and not in the mouth... He had at least the decency to try a somewhat artistic drawing: a boat. But... His sailboat looked more like a curved penis; incorrigible greedy, he licked the surplus paint, to swallow everything, without noticing that he passed his tongue on the model's hardened pin.

"Your boat has sunk, it seems." Commented Loke, kneeling behind his friend.

He put his hands on the muscular cheeks of the jock and kneaded them; Gray sighed well in return. The redhead really knew how to do it... It wasn't for nothing if he was a porn actor in his spare time. Equipped with a brush, the Lion's Spirit began his work in the colors green apples and oranges. He drew circles of different sizes and even inscribed his astrological sign on his left buttock. Finally, he covered his anus with paint.

Sting took care of his face adorned with incomprehensible symbols; it had to be said that he was not very gifted in art... On the contrary of Link, who used the legs of the athlete as a painting. His various flowers and colorful plants decorated the latter.

"Here comes the work!"

Slimy approached and photographed Gray from various angles. Then he beckoned the students to get rid of the paint. Natsu and Luffy immediately attacked the young man's nipples and bust, devouring the colors with appetite. Loke buries his tongue in his friend's asshole, cleansing it with efficiency and pleasure. He even took the opportunity to kiss or chew his cheeks. Lyon greedily sucked the penis of his brother, accustomed to the waves of cold that the latter gave off while sex. Link covered with long tongue strokes the muscular, hairless legs of the ice mage and Sting lapped his face.

On the draftsmen's side, most were attacking the contours. Some exaggerated the size of his ass or his dick, while others couldn't help but fap in front of the picture of the perfect body.

"Next group!"

The other students, in groups of 6, took turns in the painting activity. The most serious applied and the usual chaotic didn't miss an opportunity to mess around. Kid thought it was funny to mark "Spank me!" on Gray's ass and, of course, not erase it. His fellow jocks from the next group took the opportunity to offer him several spanking. Groose had even drawn dicks on his face...

"This work is incredible..." Commented the professor, looking at Jellal's work.

Gray was drawn there, sitting on an ice throne, totally naked. With one hand he stroked the pink hair of a chained man whom all recognized as Natsu, and his second hand masturbated his dick. His foot received the submissive kisses of Ace; Axel could be distinguished behind the dark one, massaging his shoulders.

"I called it 'Ice dominates Fire'".

The third years gathered around the intellectual, interested. At this sight, Ace burst out of a sympathetic laugh, Natsu caught fire and Axel stared with envy at the image. Gray blushed as if not possible, aware of the effect of this drawing; his brain imagined of itself the scene...

Forcing his rival to give him a blowjob, using his feet to play with Ace's limb, biting the former Keyblade wielder in the neck...

At this simple thought, he felt pleasant shivers in his back.

Slimy decided to display it on the wall of the room; proud of him, Jellal laughed slightly at the reactions of his comrades.


	10. Scientific Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of the Sun class trigger an accident in science class...

Belphegor entered the classroom, clearing his throat to captivate his audience. Some delinquents openly complained and received in return the bored glances of the intellectual; the altruists tried to prevent a conflict from exploding.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm not going to dwell on the explanations, as I always do. Join your partner, get the usual equipment, and get to work!"

They did so and divided into small groups of two.

"Are you stupid or what?! It's not the beaker, that, Torch-Head!" Yoichi carried away, when Hiro, his partner, brought back the wrong object.

"Hey, Wolfboy! If you're not happy, you go get the equipment yourself!"

"Here, Eijiro."

The so-named received with kindness a pencil which he had asked his work partner, Sora. The stone Quirk teenager fought to concentrate and not to be discouraged.

"I don't think everyone is as motivated as you are!" Joked the chestnut, pointing to another group.

Denki and Conny were whining, lying on the table they were supposed to be working on. Two idiots in sciences: the result could only be a catastrophe...

"Midoriya. Do you want me to help you carry the portable fridge?" Monotony suggested Shoto when he saw his friend taking over the machine.

But strangely, he seemed much stronger than before, since he carried the machine without difficulty to their table.

Not far behind them, Katsuki and Taiga were insulting each other for, once again, anything. Armin restrained Eren so that he wouldn't be involved in the verbal battle. Jean openly mocked them, under the insecure gaze of Marco. Tenya ordered them to stop, supported by Riku's wisdom. Adrien and Hunter discussed art and fashion, discreetly watched by Keitaro and Ventus. Roxas had difficulty explaining to Reiner the principle of combustion, supported by his best friend, Bertholt, and Natsumi.

All started the activity with joy and a relaxed good mood. This material required concentration; no aphrodisiac perfume was diffused in the room, in order to avoid as much as possible an accident.

"I'm already fed up!" Complained the electric, crossing the encouraging look of his best friend with crimson hair.

The bald adolescent only half listened to him, immersed in the contemplation of his pack of potato chips.

"So boring..."

Finding nothing else to do, he drew from a bundle of sweets exceeding his partner's schoolbag, without the latter noticing it. Bad idea.

"It's... it's getting hot in there, isn't it.?"

As soon as the three sweets were swallowed they made their effect. Denki began to sweat profusely, his breathing became irregular, and his organ gorged with blood.

"I need to..."

In a flash, he took out an object from his bag; this unique object was intended for him: an electric dildo. He placed it discreetly on his seat, between his buttocks, and sat on it.

"Hhmm..."

This moan crossed the barrier of his lips but seemed to alert no one. So much the better, he said to himself inwardly. He lifted his hips and dropped them suddenly on his chair, plunging the sex toy into his inside.

"Ghn!"

Yoichi grumbled, distracted by this sound. Chargebolt started a quick back and forth on his favorite toy, avoiding to trigger the effect that was so special to it: electric shocks. If he didn't keep a steady pace for several seconds, a discharge was administered.

"Nhg..!"

No one noticed; Conny was still eating and the other students worked tirelessly - for the majority of them. Even their teacher didn't pay attention to it; he was flipping through a textbook on his desk.

The apprentice hero allowed himself to lower his guard, taking full advantage of his little game. He continually impaled himself on the two-tone dildo, pushing his head back when the cylinder hit his prostate. He didn't even hear a voice calling him.

"Denki, Conny, I asked you a question!"

The two so-named raised their heads precipitously. Their comrades quietly laughed at their laziness; Belphegor had questioned them as to the necessary ingredient in the mixture.

"Oh, uh... I know this...uh... It's..."

A discreet glance towards the next table allowed the blond to find the answer.

"The Adamantine!"

"Right."

The two dunces imitated the other second years by adding a handful of this ingredient in hot water. They had not followed any of the indicated steps and therefore left on total improvisation.

"Gah!"

Several heads turned to Denki, intrigued by the scream he had just made.

"I-It's nothing!" He defended himself by shaking his hands.

The capacity of his dildo had activated since he hadn't been able to continue his back and forth when his teacher had questioned him.

Conny finally noticed the sex toy; a gaze from his neighbor begged him not to say anything, and when he discovered his package of aphrodisiac candies open, the soldier nodded his head, understanding.

"I have to hurry..."

He had a delay of 7 seconds between each return trip; he quickly recovered and continued the latter. The plastic rod rubbed against his internal walls, aided by the natural lubricant released by the adolescent's hole. Fortunately, Denki's jacket concealed what was going on in the lower part of his back to his comrades...

A moment of inattention narrowly bring him down, but he caught up at the very last moment; this action nevertheless had an impact on his body. Once seated, he was now half standing, leaning forward. His position was reminiscent of that of Tenya when he was...

"Yes, Denki?" Asked the teacher.

He thought the electric guy wanted to ask him a question. But currently, this change of position was very disturbing: his anus had tightened around the dildo.

"No, n-nothing!"

"Don't be shy and ask your question, come on!" He insisted.

"I swear it's not import-Nnggh!!"

He was cut by a long moan of pure happiness; an electric shock had just stimulated his prostate. He didn't have to take one more, otherwise, this third discharge would be more powerful than the other two!

Suspicious, they all stared at him with their eyes wide open, including Belphegor.

"Your attitude is very unusual, young man. Is there a problem?"

"He's fine, sir! He just didn't eat well this morning!" Tried to protect him Conny, a fake smile on his face.

A sudden hand landed on Kaminari's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kyya-Ghnhnmmf!"

Frightened by the sudden presence of Sora at his side, Denki was struck by the tenfold effect of his sex toy. A multitude of discharges crossed him, escaping from his hole. The whole class could see the dildo stuck in the anus of the dunce.

"What on earth is happening?!"

His dildo functioning like his Quirk, the teenager had just been overloaded in Volt: he now displayed his totally stupid expression earning him the nickname of "Dumb Face". Unable to answer, think, or sketch the slightest movement, he fell on the table with a crash, knocking over two random flasks in the hot water and adamantine preparation.

"No!!!" The professor exclaimed with amazement, aware of what this accident would cause.

A red smoke escaped from the small cauldron, thickening to a fog. At each end of the classroom, Bertholt and Natsumi had the intelligence to close the doors in order to keep the smoke inside and not to spread it throughout the entire high school.

"Koff! Koff! Wha-Koff! What's that?"

The cloud covered the entire classroom. In spite of themselves, the students inhaled the "poison" one by one, without any one of them being able to escape. It took five good minutes for the fog to disappear permanently. Some students calmed down their cough, while others stared at their bodies with disbelief, fear, misunderstanding, and anguish.

"W-W-Why is my body...?" Panics Keitaro, touching various parts of his skin.

His shoulders and lower legs were covered with green scales reminiscent of his favorite animal: the frog. Moreover, although his genitals were intact, his long dewy tongue seemed to stretch up to fifteen meters!

"What the hell! I'm sick of this fucking school!" Yelled Eren, as usual.

His panda ears perfectly matched his swollen sex, similar to those of this animal. At his side, Armin was touching his fins, hampered by his smooth penguin skin.

"I am finally recognized for my value~..."

Jean had something to boast about since he must have had the biggest and longest penis in the class because of this accident: his shape imitated that of a horse and his hair has grown up to his back.

"Now I'm a real cat~..."

Adrien licked his hand as a feline would during his toilet, satisfied with his cat tail and his pointed ears.

Shoto and Sora shared the same animal traits as him: only their colors differed: red and white for one, chestnut for the other. Bertholt, having fallen to the ground, rose with difficulty and for good reason! He dragged a colossal phallus: that of the elephant! A long trunk also replaced his nose.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jean..."

He had a nervous laugh that made the rich arrogant enrage. Katsuki took advantage of this to mock the latter; he could well: his pointed ears and his bushy fox tail attracted the envious glances of the other students. On the other hand...

"Kat's, I think you have a little problem down here..." Whispered Eijiro, while Yoichi burst out laughing openly.

The first had incredible attributes: a thick dragon tail, a pair of wings, horns, and above all, a cock almost as incredible as that of the elephant hybrid. The second, not surprisingly, had obtained wolf characteristics: the ears, tail, and phallus.

The angry blond glanced at his parts to realize that... His cock had disappeared?!

"What the actual fuck?!!"

Seeking to reassure him, Izuku timidly advanced towards him, his fir-colored pompom, his long ears of the same color and his fine whiskers trembled face to his childhood's friend's anger. Hunter owned the same ones.

"Kacchan... It's...Y-You need to t-touch yours-..."

"Shut up, you nerd!!"

Natsumi, with a very special appearance - the long horn on his nose and his hardened but imperfect skin - took his defense.

"He's right! Look!"

The intellectual, despite the ash-haired's grunts, stroked the inside of his thighs. To help him, Bakugo's boyfriend whispered him perverse ideas. And indeed...

"There it is!"

His cock came out of its sheath, without any real change usual, except for the tip: it was a little bigger.

"You see?! Aha!"

Relieved and proud to see his greatest pride, Katsuki was able to continue his negative remarks about others. Hiro, who laughed at his raccoon tail and ears, was his first victim.

"What the hell is that? Ahaha!"

At the back of the room, Reiner, upset, stared at his bear member and round ears.

"I'm ridiculous..."

Roxas stopped laughing. His dog attributes were wonderful: a long and bushy tail, large pointed ears, and a dick forming a knot at his base. Like the jock, Ventus, Tenya, and Marco had the same characteristics.

Riku proudly admired his lion mane and patches of fur, though surprised at the reduced size of his reproductive organ - but that wasn't what mattered most to him. He especially wanted to cuddle his boyfriend... Where Taiga, who showed the same attributes, wanted to jump on Keitaro and let speak his deepest perversity...

Finally, the two responsible for this bazaar, Conny and Denki, wore two giant and round ears, fine whiskers, and a small rodent snout instead of the nose. Where the first was brown, the second was strangely yellow.

"Calm down, dear students!"

Belphegor managed to bring some calm. He explained to them that this effect would normally disappear in the next hour, but that they had to deal with it for now. This news pleased some and angered others.

"All because of you, Dumb Face!" Shouted Katsuki, rushing on the so-named.

"Yay..."

He caught him by the collar, killing him with his eyes; this action, however, wasn't without effect. A vial kept in the desk drawer of the two idiots, left open by their stupidity, spilled on the floor. A smoke, this time pink, filled the room.

"No, it's happening again!"

But this time there was no cough or anything else. Just whimpering and sweet moaning. The gas disappears in 30 seconds. But...

"Looks like someone's excited~..." Picked Yoichi about Adrien.

"What about you?" Answered the latter.

"You're both not the only one horny here..."

Indeed, this aphrodisiac cloud had excited them all to the highest point. Panting and eager for liberation, they held back as they could. But when Hunter fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the heat, and Reiner jumped on him, the lust bomb exploded.

Eren rode on Tenya - he didn't give a damn about the person - and impaled himself directly on the latter, dropping a relaxed sigh in unison with the latter. Hiro added himself to the duo by sitting on the delegate's face in their class; he waited a few seconds before feeling a tongue tickling his entrance.

"Hhnm..! S-So good!"

The intellectual plunged his tongue into his comrade's ass, exploring it from top to bottom. He moaned at the assaults of the angry dunce, feeling his dick being sucked by the latter's expert hole.

"Keitaro!"

Taiga jumped on the teenager, pushed him on all fours, and penetrated him forcefully.

"Ghag!!"

Ignoring the pure happiness of the dominated, the hybrid pounded him with hip blows. The chestnut screams were probably heard in all the floors...

"Hng! Nghd! Rhan.."

Taiga knew perfectly where to strike; he knew the body of the one he loved - as opposed to the person involved in a relationship with Hiro - and the position of his prostate. Each push brought them closer and closer to the climax! But the delinquent wanted to make the most of it before...

"K-Keitaro, can you do something about that?"

Adrien's timid request led to a wave of jealousy in Taiga. But good as he was, the one he loved adored above all to please other people.

"Yea-Nhgf!"

The redhead was trying to translate his discontent into more intense sexual violence than usual; but at times like these, it only made the victim crazier for his dick.

Keitaro pulled out his frog tongue, which he wrapped around the flesh stem of the cat hybrid. The latter, warming by his mouth, meowed gently.

"Hey, what're you..."

The tongue pulled on his length, inviting him to bury himself in the mouth cavity of his owner: what he did. The damp heat made him purr; the muscle wrapped around the boy's limb, smothering him in a cocoon of pleasure. Adrien laid his hands in the chestnut's hair, continuing to purr, not even noticing Taiga's murderous gaze.

Jean took advantage of his privilege to receive the treatments of the two rabbit hybrids. While Hunter licked his entire length, lingering particularly on the imposing tip, Izuku focused on the balls of the horse hybrid, as big as two apples; both subs weren't, however, ignored.

Reiner buggered the youngest one with a slow and regular rhythm, not wishing abruptly this teenager that he often called "precious". Quite the opposite of Yoichi, who took apart Deku's round and enticing butt. Leaning over his back, overhanging him by a few centimeters, he bit his neck and made him shout moans of pleasure. He really looked like a horny wolf, ready to devour his prey...

Denki, stuck in his stupidity phase, kept a face that alone defined the word "idiot" despite Katsuki's violent strokes. His bumps seemed to be able to split in half the table on which he was lying, half-conscious of what was happening.

"Yay!"

He couldn't even moan, which forced the ash-blond to redouble his efforts to keep his pride of cruel dom. Nevertheless, the delinquent's characteristic grin betrayed his well-being and the pleasure he took in retaliating against his friend for the accident.

The table in front of him welcomed Shoto, Sora, and Ventus playing pets with their teacher; all wore a necklace. The latter caressed the fire and ice's Quirk boy's ass, listening to his purring; his other hand did the same with the hybrid dog. Sora was rubbing his head against the demon's hairy legs.

"Would you like some milk?"

Shoto and Sora rushed to their master's monstrous cock. They kissed each other through the latter, offering double fellatio to the hardened limb. Their tongues tickled the sensitive urethra of their teacher, soon making him come. Their tongue out, the two teenagers received the long-awaited cum. A big smile appeared on their feline faces; they greedily swallowed this nectar, then opened their mouth to confirm that their meal had been taken. Their saliva mixed with the few remaining traces of seed.

Ventus, who until then waited patiently lying under the chair, moaned when his master caressed his canine penis.

"Wharf!"

This yelp prompted Belphegor to continue, which he did. A few scrapes and strokes on his belly made the hybrid dog moan all the more.

Natsumi's long erect limb slid against Armin's glossy skin. The penguin hybrid, sitting on his chair, was also surrounded by Eijiro and Riku; these two took advantage of his blondie fins by rubbing their bodies against them. The sensation was in fact exceptional and totally unusual as if the intellectual's skin was covered with a ton of lubricant, without making it greasy either.

"Whoa..."

The three hardened members pressed against his face with desire. He caressed them gently, appreciating the contact of warm flesh against his skin. Their phallus all traced a different path on the adolescent's face, sliding on his lips, caressing his nose, tapping his eyes, falling under his jaw, warming his forehead...

"Ffhh..."

The redhead's, in particular, took up more space than the other two; playful, the blond sometimes gave slight strokes of tongues on it. In response, Kirishima blindfolded him with his long, thick stalk of flesh.

"Ghnnh!"

Conny's gentle complaint faded away to be replaced by a moan of pleasure when Bertholt's two fingers spread his hole. His elephant cock touching the ground forced him to bend back so as not to fall, pulling down by the weight of his organ. This didn't prevent Roxas, lying against the floor, from cuddling his comrade's length like a blankie: holding it in his arms and kissing it at times. He seemed to have found the perfect playmate.

"Open up big..."

Marco, who until then had remained calm, hastened to bury his manhood in the wide-open mouth of the bald man, who welcomed him with open arms. He tasted it like candy, licking each piece of skin in order to extract as many tastes as possible.

"Um... a little strawberry taste..." He said when his mouth was released before it was again full.

The room in which a simple Sciences class would normally take place was overflowing with pheromones of excitement. The moans, cries of pleasure, and other erotic sounds bounced back against the walls, feeding the libido of the students.

This hour of classes was the most tiring and the strangest they had to live since the beginning of the school year...

~~~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 12.00 pm: Have lunch and enjoy your free time. ~

~~~~~~


	11. The Teacher's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of Aizawa is discovered by some rather rancorous students...

"Page 42. Exercises 1 to 7, in groups of 3 or 4."

This was the only sentence pronounced by Aizawa when he entered the strangely silent classroom, just after the 11 am bell, shortly before the accident in Sciences. No jaded "Hello." nor authoritarian "Take your manual." His rational personality was the reason why he as so quiet.

Without a sound, the 3rd years formed the requested trio and quartet; the group of delinquents seemed quite agitated. The teacher didn't miss this detail.

"If you're not sitting on your seats in ten seconds, I'll send you all to the director's office."

He was strict but his teacher training had taught him to train students without any delicacy. Those concerned by his remark grumbled at his rebuke, killing him with their eyes. Nevertheless, Revali displayed a cruel grin.

"He thinks we know nothing..." He whispered to Gajeel, once their group sat at their table.

"What a moron." Giggled the metal pirate, expecting to be supported by his best friend.

But when the latter answered nothing, his eyes lost in emptiness, he tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Law! You're here?"

He startled when the man called him and nodded briefly, muttering an incomprehensible excuse. Since his meeting with the principal, he hasn't really been a proud man.

"That bitch Aizawa really pisses us off."

For once, the insult was justified: Revali had surprised the dark-haired man last night, behind a shed where several trucks were dropping off merchandise. Lying on his back, against a rectangular box, he was severely fucked by no less than six demons: the drivers of the trucks. Of course, the bird had filmed everything.

"Don't worry. If he tries to scold us a little too harshly, he will face our little surprise~..." He assures.

"Wrong. The answer was the square root of 67. Instead of admiring yourself in a mirror, you should focus."

The scathing remark about Loke's egocentrism would have made his comrades laugh if all were not afraid of their teacher. Ace and Jellal, who had hitherto jerked off each other at the back of the room, stopped their activities when the suspicious and dangerous gaze of the teacher landed upon them. Red and panting: it didn't take more to attract the attention of this man.

"Is there a problem, sir..?" Tried to question, as naturally as possible, the altruist.

Without any of them expecting it, the strips of carbon fiber serving the teacher as a sling rushed towards them to wrap their bodies and restrict them from any movement. Aizawa descended from his platform, advancing towards the captives, each of his steps foreshadowing a catastrophe. Their comrades sent them compassionate or frightened looks to the two young men...

Arriving in front of his students, he looked at them with a glance. Ace replied with an assertive gaze, while that of his neighbor seemed to analyze the neutral expression of the hero.

Shouta stooped down to the jockstraps of the young adults. He stared at them intensely; they blushed at the proximity between their teacher's face and their bulge. This discomfort only became more pronounced when Eraser Head's index finger touched their two obvious nubs; he then exposed his finger in front of their surprise expression. A few whitish drops pearled on them. He tasted them without any real interest, and when swallowed, he was finally able to open his mouth.

"Cum."

Ace was ready to defend himself, followed by Jellal, but they couldn't open their mouth.

"Two hours of detention for inattention during my class and sex during my explanations. You'll do it the day after tomorrow."

A heavy silence took place; the teacher returned to his office and continued his class. The 3rd years didn't know how to react, not wishing to offend anyone.

"Men..." Quietly blew Ussop to his best friend.

But the mocking laughter of the delinquents - except Law - cut off this long silence. Some students flinched, already predicting a correction for the rebels. And indeed, this provocation put in place by Revali worked wonderfully.

"Kid, Revali, and Gajeel. I look forward to seeing you at the principal's at the end of the class."

On their faces a false appearance of confusion took place and they pestered, implying their discontent, in order to conceal their joy.

"Can't wait for the end of the class..."

~~~~~~

~ DING DONG ~ It's 12.00 pm: Have lunch and enjoy your free time. ~

~~~~~~

The latter arrived very quickly; the bell rang in the corridor, a sign that the morning was ending. The dunces sighed with relief, on the verge of fainting; the altruists kindly helped them to get up from these "infernal classes".

Aizawa tidied up his few belongings, royally ignoring his class - which he didn't particularly appreciate, unlike the Sun Class. The students left the room one by one until it was empty. Shouta was about to leave: he passed by the main door, but suddenly he received a violent blow from what seemed to be a metal object in the head.

Fighting, he tried to get up, preparing his capture bands. But, to his great despair, a needle appeared in his neck; a liquid leaked, mixing with his blood.

"With this, you'll last all day ~..."

His eyelids closed despite his will to fight; he struggled like a beast. But the lunch break forced the students to desert the corridors: no one could help him.

The last thing he saw was an animal figure looking down on him and giggling.

When he found the strength to open his eyes, he distinguished three silhouettes above his... tied body?! He had moved his limbs in every possible way, but nothing could be done about it: he was definitely attached.

"These bands work really well!" Exclaimed a recognizable voice between all.

It was Kid. And his remark made the teacher understand that his own ribbons had served them as a rope to tie him up. What a shame...

The second thing he noticed was his partial nakedness: the buttons of his shirt, open, offering a splendid view of his bust; his black trousers were pierced around his private parts, exposing them undeniably to the eyes of all. A cockring adorned his phallus, preventing it from ejaculate; no doubt they wanted to sexually torture him. But he was used to it...

"What did...you do to me..?" He articulates despite the sudden fatigue that pervaded his body.

"Simple." Revali replied. "We captured you and tied you up in your ribbons."

"Why..?"

His back then struck what he imagined to be a toilet bowl; indeed, Aizawa was locked in a toilet stall. His head rested against the wall and his legs pointed to the washbasin; thus, whoever opened would immediately face his naked ass.

Gajeel pointed to his phone, on which a video was being played. It showed the teacher during his free time, accompanied by the truckers.

"How did you get these images?!"

Only the perverse grin of the archer answered him.

"Shh..." Whispered Kid, approaching him dangerously.

He held a blindfold in his hands, which he soon wrapped around the head of his superior, blocking his sight.

"You don't know how grave your actions are."

His attempt at reasoning didn't work; on the contrary: the bold laughter of the offenders answered him.

"All the demons teachers have received this video. They will soon find you and use you like the whore you're ~..."

"What..?!"

Kid chose this moment to push a spider gag into his teacher's mouth, keeping it wide open. Loosing his legendary composure, Shouta could only express his anger by muffled grunts.

"And before we go eating, a little gift for your dirty mouth~..."

Gajeel took a small vial out of his pocket, filled with a thick white liquid; he poured its contents into the mouth of the man, who cough of the sudden intrusion, which he didn't expect, nearly spit out the seed. Fortunately, the metal dragon hunter prevented him and forced him to swallow.

"Our seed is just the appetizer that makes up your meal for today..."

They went away laughing; Aizawa, lulled by these cruel and rebellious laughs, trembled with fear and excitement. It was gonna be a really long day...


	12. Lunchtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime!

"French fries! French fries! French fries!"

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

Conny and Luffy struggled with impatience in the queue at the canteen. They both shared a glutton's hunger, despite their slender bodies. Accompanied by their friends, Eren, Denki, Natsu, and the pirate's two brothers, Ace and Sabo, they struggled with the slowness of the line.

"It's our turn soon." The blond with the burning scar reassured them, embarrassed by their wild animal behavior.

The electric gave off a wheeze of pain by massaging his shoulder.

"Katsuki really went hard..."

"I think your whole class is exhausted, and this break will do you the world of good." Ace commented, taking a plate of grated carrot.

His little brother jostled him to take plenty of meat, followed by the bald and his beloved fries.

"That accident was really boring!" Got mad, again, Eren. "I'm not a fucking panda!"

But no one really listened to him.

"I wonder if I would have turned into a dragon?" Natsu questioned himself, imagining that he possessed the attributes of the creature.

"This was the case for Eijiro. Speaking of the devil..."

All 7 came to the table of 12, on which the redhead and his boyfriend tasted their meal with appetite. They were accompanied by Keitaro, Sora, and Riku. Each took a place and lively conversations began.

"It seems that Hunter was badly humiliated by the delinquents..." Informed them at one point the jock, by taking a piece of bread.

His partner stared at him with round eyes, while Keitaro bowed his head.

"I should have been there for him..."

Facing Kirishima's furious gaze, Bakugo feigned innocence; deep down, everyone knew that he was behind it all. That's why the angry blond decided to change the subject quickly.

"What about you, Eren? You still can't hit on Levi?"

The concerned one had a nervous laugh.

"He's really inaccessible. You're really lucky to be in a relationship."

Sora and Riku held hands, while Eijiro used his Quirk to threaten Katsuki after Hunter's attack.

"Besides, I wonder where Hiro went?" Denki became interested, not finding his very good friend.

"He's on kitchen duty..."

The 2nd and 3rd years laughed loudly; the redhead raccoon was used to this punishment, often reserved for those who had the bad idea of stealing food from the high school reserve.

"What a glutton!" Sabo joked, trying to catch his breath.

"He just wanted to bake me a cake!" Keitaro defended him.

"We believe you, don't worr-... Ahah!"

Despite his efforts, Ace couldn't restrain himself. Natsu, however, intervened in the discussion after a minute of incomprehension.

"Isn't Sanji on kitchen duty too?"

Indeed, the intellectual helped the cooks for this lunch, in the company of the raccoon scout.

"Yep! It's true!" Luffy nodded, devouring his chicken thigh.

"Let's hope... Crunch...that they get away with it." Conny added, reserving himself on his plate. "Who doesn't wants his fries?"

"We need chicken tighs again, as well as grilled eggplants!"

The order of the chef, an imposing demon who apparently didn't know how to wear a hat properly - this one protected his crotch - resonated in the small kitchen. Three cooks carried out his orders, assisted by their clerks: Hiro and Sanji.

"So cool!"

Where the first one appreciated helping the cooks of the high school, with simple tasks such as peeling vegetables or washing dishes, the second didn't miss an opportunity to complain of his uselessness. He wanted to cook! By serving these demons, which obviously didn't come close to him at the culinary level.

"Fuck you. I'm not a dishwasher."

He passed several plates under the water at a steady speed, without even breaking a single one. Only his apron concealed him from his nakedness; the heat of the room forced his occupants to strip almost entirely.

"Stop getting mad!" Tried to calm him the youngest, who peeled a carrot with his expert fingers, also dressed only in an apron, but this one was dark green. At least it keeps us busy."

But unhappy to keep this position of clerk, he didn't listen to him at all. Instead, he preferred to sneak behind one of the worktops: he cooked the vegetables to give them a crunch and a sublime tenderness, seasoned them as needed, etc...

"Sanji! What're you doing?!" He whispered quietly to Hiro, so as not to alert the demons, backs to them.

"I cook."

His firm tone left no other option. The demon in charge of the vegetables returned to the place; the two clerks hid near the sink. He served the dish in plates, placed before the eyes of the students, who took them without thinking, hungry.

"They took your dish! The demons will kill you if they learn what you just did!"

"It's too late for that, young men."

Paralyzed, the clerks slowly turned their heads to discover the chef in charge of the kitchens, with his arms folded and his stink eye.

"You're clerks!" He shouted with rage. "You have no right on food, or even on your body!"

To illustrate his words, he grasped Hiro's fine body without difficulty and threw it with violence against the wooden worktop of the pastry cooks. He did the same with the blond, despite his will to fight, and laid him down without any sweetness next to the vegetables.

"I'll show you what real cooking is!" He declared it harshly, by tying him with particularly resistant food string.

He borrowed the bottle of olive oil, which he spilled on the young man's body, bathing him in the fatty liquid. Then he sprinkled him with various spices and forced him to swallow tabasco. Sanji felt his tongue, then his throat burning.

"Some vegetables..."

The chef placed pieces of lettuce, tomato slices, and smoked ham on his chest. His legs were not left behind: several makis and sushi decorated them. His mouth was finally gagged by an eggplant, and his ass welcomed a colossal cob of corn. Of course, his limb was chewed with mayonnaise and a baguette of bread, pierced inside, kept his phallus warm.

"This is our lunch!"

He let him there, tied up and unable to move or speak. Nevertheless, he discerned the table of desserts, where the latter were made. Hiro was over there...

"So... what should I choose?"

A demon that the redhead identified as the sous-chef was palpating the adolescent's body, without any sexual notion - something rare in the Demonius high school. He simply sought inspiration and the best blends.

"Maybe... Oh, yes, I'm stupid! The macaroons I prepared this morning will do just fine!"

He placed about twenty pink and white macaroons on the torso of the Sun Class's student, forming a pretty heart on his belly. With the help of a piping bag, he adorned his hips, ribs, and neck with chantilly, forming charming spirals. Inside the heart formed by the sweets, he poured liquid chocolate until it was completely filled. A dash of caramel wrapped his legs, topped with small pieces of pears and apples.

"More like chocolate or caramel for the face?"

"Caramel!" He replied enthusiastically.

By observing it a little better, the intellectual noticed the lack of ties and the big smile of the youngest.

"Does he like it?"

Indeed, Hiro loved more than anything to fuck with food on his body; he and his boyfriend sometimes engaged in this kind of activity.

The kitchen bell rang, a sign of the end of the service. The demons blew, relieved, and their envious gaze turned to the two students. A cook brought them to a small separate room, on a silver wagon: it was the mini-canteen of the teachers.

Slimy and Khorne were chatting as they finished their meal; at their side, Laxus and Terra were staring each other, intimidated by all the demons around them.

"Haaaaa!"

The exclamation of the staff put an end to their impatience. The two humans, one angry and the other excited were exposed to their hungry eyes.

"My friends, I have prepared a meal for you and I'm sure you'll like it! Bon appétit!"

The last thing Sanji saw before being cornered from all sides was the students' canteen, through the glass separating this room from the latter, lively by the laughter and discussions of his comrades.

"Who wants some dessert?"

Yoichi's stupid joke, which exposed his cock in the middle of the canteen, pointing at it, made laugh some of the high schoolers. But Sting, who seemed to want to take up what he took as a challenge, sat down on the bench of the table, his face facing the adolescent's erection.

"White Magic..."

Without understanding anything, the wolf scout felt his manhood convulsing and his seed came out in a thin and clear creek, which went by itself towards the blond's mouth. The latter's magic allowed him to swallow everything that was white, including sperm, the latter directly at the very source of its creation: testicles.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Only an amused wink answered him. His ego humiliated in front of all the students of the school, Yoichi disappeared from the canteen, enraged.

"There're times when I really don't understand him..." Confessed Keitaro, one of his only friends.

~~~~

The basement of the school was inaccessible to the students. The only people going there were the janitors, and rarely, DDC. It didn't really serve...

Except in this case.

"Mffhg!"

Terra groaned through his gag; the inside of his thighs burned him while bringing him a certain pleasure. Riding a wooden horse, his two legs hung each on a different side, driven by a weight forcing the young man to struggle not to suffer much more pain by sitting on the back of the structure. And as if that were not enough, a huge piercing introduced into his urethra prevented him from coming.

"So?" Questioned Khorne, his torturer, temporarily removing his gag.

"I swear, it's not m-... Ahgrn!"

A new red trace on his back completed the ten others already present. Then, the sports teacher continued with five lighter lashes but striking the most sensitive areas: the folds between the legs and the buttocks, the ribs, the shoulders...

"Ghfffh!!"

This sexual and physical torture lasted for about ten minutes. The reason: Terra was accused of stealing Khorne's underwear. As an assistant, it was true that he could easily have access to the locker room, in the middle of a class hour. But he was innocent!

This was obviously not the opinion of his superior, who unfairly passed his nerves on him. Certainly, the former bearer of Keyblade appreciated the BDSM, but still!

"Maybe a little hot wax will get you talking!"

A few drops of the liquid fell on his back. The burning sensation spread through his fine wounds, flooding his body with pain.

"Rrhhgfn!"

He struggled unnecessarily: his arms and legs were already fighting against the weights attached to his ankles. How could he prove his innocence?

Khorne was really enjoying himself! He had never had so much fun with an assistant! His plan worked perfectly. Slimy had taken his underwear, allowing the sports teacher to accuse Terra and torture him.

He really liked high school life...


	13. Chaos in the Locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students in the Sun class are getting ready in the locker room, but things are getting way too hot...

The students of the Sun Class crossed the threshold of the school locker room one by one. Some of them were impatient, where others were apprehensive about this sports class. Riku challenged his boyfriend to get the best score! Adrien reassured Hunter against Yoichi's sarcastic comments; he quickly engaged in a black gaze battle with Hiro.

"Muscles aren't everything, Wolfboy!"

"You have neither the muscles nor the brain, Torch-Head!" Mocked the delinquent.

"Both of you, calm down..."

Keitaro's request calmed them instantly; he had this strange ability to stop any conflict involving these two, Natsumi, Hunter and even Taiga! Why? He didn't know.

"So, I was saying that after Sir Cervius and Slimy covered my skin in bites marks, they went straight for my coc-... Are you listening, Keitaro?"

The so-called was lost in thoughts, a dribble of saliva flowing along his chin; he visualize the scene in every detail.

"Tch. Your boyfriend probably thinks you're too lame! Haha!" laughed at Yoichi, immediately reprimanded by Natsumi.

"I just think your story doesn't leave him indifferent."

Their eyes converged towards the swollen bulge of the chesnut. Taiga did not hesitate a single second and grope the latter.

"Huh..? Huh?!! Wh-What are y-you doing, T-Taiga?"

"That's not nice, T-Taiga!" Bravely said Hunter.

The horny scouts's group was complete. The shy artist, the fiery red-haired delinquent with the blonde lock of hair, the perfect pupil's model, the gourmet best friend and the rebellious animal mimic guy formed a circle around the altruistic emerald eyes scout. Someone quite perceptive would have noticed the distinct behaviour and gazes they were giving to Keitaro, betraying themselfs to the sixth member. All this agitation intrigued their comrades.

"Something's wrong, Keitaro?" Sora asked, putting on his sports hotpants.

"I-I think he has an average problem down here..." Marco whispered, halfway between laugh and embarrassment.

"Seriously? Can't he control himself?" Grumbled Roxas.

"If you can't keep yourself from getting hard like a fucking pervert, then relieve your damn boner, you idiot!" Grunt Katsuki, as usual.

"I don't think this is the time for this." Shoto replied, with a neutral tone.

"Shut it, Half and Half bastard!"

Keitaro's imagination drove him completely crazy: he saw all his comrades, naked, jerking off one next to the other. If only this could actually happen...

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Conny swallowing a potato chip.

"Got an idea!"

His exclamation interrupted the chatter. He suggested his idea with a trembling voice.

"H-How about playing the Soggy Biscuit?"

Five minutes later, another circle was formed, composed of the whole class.

At the center, since the didn't have any biscuit - and since Conny never offer food to others -, a bowl. And around, dicks of different shades, lengths, circumferences, smells, tastes and adorned with thick bushes of hair, few hairs for others and none for the smooth ones.

"I-I can't believe t-that everyone have agreed to this..." Reiner groagned, trough his jerky breath due to the intense masturbation of his penis, as rigid as steel.

"T-Tell m-me about it!" Denki answered him, caressing his lenght on which a vein formed a lightning.

"Not everyone is brave enough to show himself, right you fucking nerd?!"

Katsuki's remark was refering to Izuku, who was standing on the locker room benches, among a few others students. This small group included Shoto and Armin, not interested in this, Conny, too focus on his food, and Natsumi, who did not wish to play such games. The rest of the class took part in the famous creamy-biscuit game.

The goal is simple: you need to cum as quickly as possible on the biscuit, here the small bowl. The last guy to cum will have to swallow the subtance of the bowl, to the last drop.

"I w-won't l-lose!"

Determined, Eijiro went faster, his palm rubbing against his rocky junk. In a hoarse wheeze, he came, placing a thick white thread on the edges of the jar.

"Don't g-gain confidence too f-fast, Shitty Hair~..." Spoke the angry blond, who wisely used his particularly slippery sweat to strengthen the intensity of his movements. "F-Fuck..!"

His cum splashed the bowl.

"Ghng!"

Without any warning, Hiro did the same as Bakugou. He justified himself by stating that seeing these two enjoying themselfs pushed him to his climax. He was quickly followed by Adrien, too excited by all these enticing smells, and simultaneously, Sora and Taiga; the first one eyes intently his boyfriend, where the second didn't take his eyes of Keitaro.

"Shit... It s-sucks if I end up eating their c-cum... Hhgnm!"

Yoichi's hands took of from his cock shaken with spasms to let his seed crash into the bottom of the kitchen utensil, joining the small pond formed by the other students.

"D-Dude, are you really using t-two hands for your dick?" Denki commented, way too impressed.

His eyes followed the movement of the limb to the purpled-hair one, only carried by the strength of the punk. Hypnotized, he did not notice his cumshot caused by the electric particles emitted at his fingertips.

"Ouch! Hmm~..."

Bertholt and Reiner were fapping each other, tightening their palms around each other's flesh. Each one's seed ended up on the limb of the other.

For his part, Eren imagined himself to be dominated by Levi, of the Moon class. Being crushed by his boots, being jerked off by his feet, getting his hair pulled to open his mouth, bending his head and swallowing his spit... All these kinky ideas led him to his release: a thin string of sperm connected his crotch to the bowl already full!

Ventus, Marco, Jean, Roxas, Riku, Keitaro, Hiro and Tenya stayed in the game. The latter soon qualified among the winners, offering himself pleasure in an unconventional way... Indeed, contrary to his comrades, he rubbed the head of his dick against his muscular thighs, pressing it with vigour. This technique proved effective enough to make him cum before others, although his cream didn't fill much the bowl.

"Dammit!" Swears Jean, jerking of his hard-on. "I can't lose to those brats..."

He focused on visualizing a very sexy vision. Maybe a BDSM room? A gang rape? A shy or an intellectual sucking his dick? A horse-... A horse cock?!

"Wow..." Puffed Hunter, beholding the particularly intense cumshot of the rich cocky boy.

The latter could'nt believe it: he has just come thinking of the penis of the animal to which his comrades so often compared him... Divided between shame and desire, he went back to the benches.

"Hgn... C-Comming..!" Informed the teenager who submited this game.

"Keitaro!" Shouted Hiro.

"Keitaro..!" Hunter shouted as well, his seed joining his two friends's cum and all his comrades's.

Ventus was next, his ejaculation as fast as lightning. Only Riku and Roxas were remaining...

"Y-You're g-gonna lose!" Warned the blonde, sensing his climax coming.

His opponent did not bother to answer. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend gave him a helping hand by turning around, exposing his round buttocks, and spreading them perversely. At this view, the teenager came on the tiles and bowl at the center of the showers, followed closely by the loser of this erotic game.

"W-What? I... I losed?!"

Accustomed to being one of the strongest in the classroom, he didn't expect a defeat against them... A bad faith which he wasn't familiar with took over his mind; he beckoned to Bertholt and Reiner, standing not far from him. The two soldiers hesitated; the Keyblade's wielder held them by the balls - not physically of course... Indeed, he led these two thanks to blackmail that was based on compromising photos of them, bound and humiliated in front of a crowd, in public - alcohol abuse is dangerous for health, boys...

Forced to obey and understanding where the wrong player was going, the blond and the brown grabbed the bowl despite the incomprehension glances of their comrades, and advanced towards Shoto. The poor guy didn't see it coming, since both guys came from backward.

"Wh-..?!!"

The eldians seized the head of the rich son of the Todoroki family , spread his lips with their big fingers and let the mixture of cum of the class flow. Strangely, Shoto did not struggle - a look at his pants was enough as an explanation. The liquid flowed slowly but surely, under the astonished gazes of the others students, paralyzed by the wild excitement of this scene. Roxas even allowed himself to laugh at it.

"Gulp!"

Swallowing sips after sips, the bicolor finally blew when Reiner threw the empty bowl on the floor. Faced with the wide-eyed adolescents, Shoto justified himself briefly and clumsily.

"Quite tasty."

Before anyone reacted, their teacher yelled at them from the gym, to "Bring back your bouncy asses!". Fearing punishment, all obeyed while secretly staring at the Fire and Ice boy.

"All right, subs! As you are supposedly too weak to undergo the same training as your older comrades, once again, you will play yours childish and stupid games: "The Basket Boy, the Buggery Race and the Domination Hunt". Form your groups!

Almost automatically, three groups were standing in front of their teacher.

"Now, you are totally autonomous!" Ordered Khorne. "Meanwhile, I'm going to jer-... Proofreading students' copies in my office. I don't want to be disturb!"

"What a responsible teacher..." Whispered Sora to his boyfriend.

"Tell me about it..."

If nearly all the excited teenagers in the Sun class started their warm-up, it wasn't the case for three of them: Reiner, Bertholt and Roxas. The latter had just been forcibly dragged by the other two in the direction of the locker room. The giants pushed him to his knees on the cold tiles, dominating him with their height.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I still have those photos of you, idiots!"

A rictus appeared on their lips; a rictus which announced nothing good...

"What we're going to do to you makes up for this little shitty blackmail..." The dark-haired man told him.

He took off his armband and wrapped it around the wrists of the youngest, who strangely did not struggle - all loved domination and rape in this school anyway. The lifelong friends droped their shorts from which came out two stiff and fragrant cock.

"Suck it!" Reiner commanded, without any more politeness.

But Roxas didn't open his mouth. Frustrated, the blond slaps him violently with his dick, marking the face of the Keyblade's wielder with a thin thread of precum. Bertholt did the same as his best friend and slammed his limb on the adolescent's cheek, which blushed on impact. This little game continued for a long time: while one rubbed his sex on the eyes, nose, lips, ears or forehead of Roxas, the other struck various areas of his face, more or less brutally.

After a while, the chestnut wanted to protest, tired to to suffer the smacks of dicks of the two jocks.

"I-... Gffhngfh!!!"

The soldiers took advantage of this opportunity to drive down their two cocks at the same moment, spreading the lips of their comrade to their climax. Only their heads and the top of their length could enjoy the wet heat of this hole, but the real pleasure was to dominate this cocky boy.

The latter, trought his wrinkled eyes, couldn't freely breath - and when he did, the bull smell of the two athletes filled his nostrils to excite him more. His mouth hurt, so did his jaw. Raising his eyes, he was blinded by a bright light, which he could not identify.

"Hnn... What a humiliation for this little piece of s-shit!" Reiner made fun of him, shooting at the scene with his phone - hence the flash.

Bertholt, meanwhile, preferred to record the scene: the stifling gesticulations of the chestnut did not leave him stone-faced, as did the verbal violence of his best friend.

"Gnhan... Y-You don't even deserve the s-sperm of an alpha s-superior man!"

According to the blond's words, he was about to come but was going to restrain himself. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Roxas felt himself being lifted by powerful arms.

"They probably want to destroy my ass..." Thought the teenager.

He was astonished to feel his shorts being pulled up; when he understood the purpose of his bullies, he really sought to struggle. He almost escaped from their grip but Reiner's punch in his stomach put an end at his struggles.

"Ready for a wedgie, pretty boy?" Ironically questioned his intimidator, ignoring the answer.

They lifted the adolescent's shorts at the same time, holding Roxas in the air by this single force, before hanging the underweard on one of the coat-hangers of the locker room.

"Aaahhaahaaah!!!"

With tears in his eyes, Roxas felt his balls crashing against his crotch, the pain taking him to a haven of infernal torment. His tears flowed as he begged his bullies to untie him, promising to obey them at the beck and call. The jocks were laughing so much at his disastrous situation and submission that they twisted their bellies. They captured the moment many times in photographs, from various angles, and recorded the cries and supplications of the sportsman.

"Haha! Marvelous!" Laughed out loud Bertholt. "Let's get out of here."

Reiner nodded and, having struggled to prevent himself from bursting out of laugh one more time, the duo set off again towards the training ground, having taken their revenge, leaving their victim hanging in the middle of the locker room, humiliated.


	14. Sports Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun class is playing some sports games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long, but well... The bigger, the better~...
> 
> If you have any idea how could I improve my English and my writing, please don't hesitate to tell! I would really like to improve, since I'm mostly translating my French text in English, even if I always try to remember English grammatical rules... X)

Since the groups were formed, each of them focused on one of the activities. The first group practiced Basket Boy, known in high school as the most fun game - it was only logical since the two others were way more physical. And indeed, seeing the smiles of the students confirmed this rumor!

"Well... Let's draw straws to see who will play the basket..."

Nevertheless, all of them were shaking at the idea of playing the basket of Basket Boy. Why's that? Well, the purpose of the game was to throw as many small medium-weight balls as possible into a string basket, hooked to the penis of one of the students, the latter tied to the top of a huge pole - adding difficulty.

Keitaro, Hiro, Yoichi, Hunter, Natsumi, and Taiga participated in the game, being the fastest to form a team. This did not prevent conflicts from being born: the rebel with the purple hair spent his time lazing about, the dunce lectured him without really motivating himself either, the shy didn't dare to talk and help, the altruist and the intellectual tried to gather them together.

"We'll never make it..." The frog fanatic despaired. "Unless..."

He cleared his throat and declared in a clear and sharp voice.

"I will play the basket!"

All were suddenly silent, staring at him with incomprehension. Hiro was the first to react.

"What?! Are you crazy, Keit'?! What do you think you're doing?"

"Torch-Head is right, Frogboy!" Confirmed oddly Yoichi, maybe worried about the chestnut.. . " He should be the one doing it!"

"Hey, don't start with me, Wolfboy!"

"Keitaro... Are you sure you want to do this.?" shyly asked Hunter, concerned about his friend's condition.

"This is not your role, Keitaro!" kindly lectured the tallest of the six, seeking to avoid the altruist a bad moment.

"..."

That was all Taiga mumbled. Regarding the misunderstanding of the volunteer, he repeated what he had just said, this time aloud, as red as his hair.

"Y-You don't have to do this for us, K-Keitaro..."

"If I don't, no one will."

Then, he scaled the ladder of the post, watching his best friends looking at him with torment.

"Why are they all so worried about me?" asked in a low voice the teenager.

Was it his eternal naivety or his respect for Hiro's romantic feelings, or maybe his lack of neurons? No matter; the result was there: Keitaro still didn't understand that these five loved him, each as much as the other. And he still didn't realize that this attraction, this well-being when he was around them or these strange butterflies in his belly when as he spoke to them were in no way reactions you find in friendship.

At the end of the 6-meter-high pole, the altruist landed on the small platform dedicated to this and hung the ties around his limb, ankles, and wrists. From up there, he addressed others.

"I-I'm ready! You can start!"

Although being voluntary, he kind of feared this moment. Fortunately, he assumed that his friends would be gentle with him, even if the goal was to drop the basket by filling it with balls. Why's that? Well, no one monitored the-...

"How's it going, brats?! Do his balls look like purple grenades ready to explode?"

Instinctively, the five students stood at pretension as soon as Khorne arrived.

"Crap..." Whispered Keitaro.

The professor looked at the empty basket of twine. He frowned and then glanced at the teenagers.

"What kind of shit is that, bitches?"

Terrorized, the teenagers remained silent. They had lost too much time without even noticing...

"Watch and learn."

The gym teacher grabbed a bag of marbles.

These weighed heavier than the classic balls; surely he was using the heavier ones to inflict punishment on this team, forced to watch their respective loving interest being mistreated.

Khorne threw a first ball, which landed in the hollow of the basket, already tilting it down. Keitaro easily endured the slight pinch pulling on his private parts.

"The important thing is to visualize where you want to score." the Major Demon said, making three shots in a row.

The altruist showed a grimace of pain, focusing to keep his limb tense and thus prevent the fall of the net by keeping it against his lower abdomen. However, his concentration was quickly broken, when Khorne missed his shot, striking his testicles; Keitaro groaned and bit his lip.

"Such..."

One more.

"...incompetent students!"

And one more again.

"That's a shame for this school!"

With a single throw, he threw three marbles into the little bag, which was seriously beginning to tip the chestnut's crotch.

"Your turn now."

He handed over the bag of balls and went to visit the next group, watching them from afar.

"Well... Sorry Frogboy." decreed Yoichi, who took one of the marbles.

With his impressive strength, he aimed it towards Keitaro, but missed his target; the projectile hit "Frogboy's" tense cock, complicating his already complicated task all the more.

"Shitty Wolfboy!" Hiro yelled, then trying to throw a ball.

But the dunce only hit his lover's face.

"U-Uh, sorry Kei-..."

"My turn, you sucker." Taiga grunted, copying them.

Lacking in luck, he propelled the marbles straight into the teenager's balls - if he wasn't in love with, people could have believed he did it on purpose.

Natsumi and Hunter also tried an unsuccessful shot. Soon, a certain tension arose between the five comrades, fueled by the rivalry between the delinquent and the dunce, but still supported by the other three.

"Let's make a deal." Announced the intellectual among the hubbub generated by this argument.

The four of them listened carefully.

"The one who will make the net drop will be Keitaro's boyfriend for a week!"

Determined, the teenagers wasted no time and seized the marbles. On the pole, Keitaro wondered what his friends were talking about - he couldn't hear them from here...

On the track, three pairs stood, ready to go. Those were Katsuki and Armin, Izuku and Marco, and finally Reiner and Ventus. Roxas' twin had no idea that his partner had just humiliated his brother; he had innocently agreed to team up with him.

"Ready to get fucked up, nerd?" Taunted the angry blond, strangely excited at the idea of seeing his rival being lifted and fucked.

Izuku rolled his eyes; this silent answer made Katsuki even more thirsty to see his usual victim of bullying taking a cock inside his tight pussy.

Each had a role in the Buggery Race; the gardener and the wheelbarrow. The goal, rather simple to understand, was to cross the finish line first. But the rules complicated the issue: it was indeed necessary that the penis of the gardener did not leave once the ass of the wheelbarrow during the race. The latter, upside down, moved only on his hands, his legs supported in the air by the gardener, thus imitating the gardening utensil it represented. This race mixed skill, endurance, speed and intelligence.

"Did you understand?" Izuku made sure, after whispering his plan to his partner, who nodded his head.

Some were putting in place a plan, like the both of them. Others, on the other hand...

"You better hurry, or I'll kick your little bitch face in your ass, you understand?!" Katsuki bawled, threatening his partner.

Armin obeyed his request, although he wanted to see the punk being reprimanded. He didn't yet know that his wish would be granted in a short time...

As for the last duo, they were betting especially on the strength of the gardener, sufficient to lift Ventus, who casually, under his slender silhouette, hid great muscles.

"Ready...? GO!"

On cue, the two gardeners brutally penetrated their wheelbarrows. However, Izuku took his time to enter in Marco; Bakugo hallucinated when he realized that his childhood friend was not the bottom but the top.

"You stupid nerd, you'll never catch up with me!!" Despised the ash blond, who was already ahead of him.

On his heels, Reiner and Ventus. They were chasing the incredible Katsuki, nevertheless keeping a stable and secure rhythm. Totally opposed to the first of the race, his recurrent victim moved forward step by step, in complete harmony with his tractor.

"I didn't know t-that you had s-so much strength..." Marco marvelled, progressing slowly on the way.

"Honestly, I didn't know either..." Admitted his interlocutor.

He was feeling stronger and stronger every hour since he had kissed Mirio...

"K-Katsuki, s-slow d-down!" Armin begged; he wasn't able to keep up with the top.

The latter was so obsessed with his future victory that he did not listen to him at all. He was seeing the finish line! His dick rubbed against the inner walls of the blonde because of his brutal movements; he didn't care.

"Victory is ou-!!"

Armin collapsed from exhaustion, unable to hold out, letting himself fall from his partner's arms. The latter stared at the scene without understanding; his rod was tinged with red... His gaze went on the anus of the wheelbarrow, which was letting escape... blood.

Horrified, his eyes widened, his breath cut and his heart beating at full speed, he staggered, tried to recover but too late: he fell back, his back crashing against the soft grass of the field - at this moment, it seemed to him to be stone.

"I l-lost b-because of..."

He did not have time to think about what he had just done: Khorne was approaching, furious. He was not going to have a good time...

The race continued for the other two pairs. Izuku gradually caught up with Reiner. Why's that? Simply because, although the wheelbarrow used the method of wrapping his legs around the gardener's waist to facilitate the gardener's pull, his strength was drained much faster. Moreover, the soldier was disturbed by his partner's ass, which he imagined being Roxas's one; the usual dominant and cocky Roxas...

"Hgh..!"

The soldier of the Survey Corps imagined dominating the twins, together... Their two asses rubbing his thick piece of flesh, kissing at the end of his cock...

"Rharh!!"

The Keyblade's wielder didn't believe his eyes - or rather his ass. He felt his hole being covered with cream...

"Did you just come or did I dream?!" Asked the blond.

Reiner grumbled as an answer, frustrated to admit his pleasure. There was just one problem: sperm is slippery. And of course, the gardener's now much softer limb struggled to stay inside the wheelbarrow, so he slipped out of his buttocks.

"Eliminated!" Shouted Khorne.

The losing duo deviated from the race. Ventus wanted to question his partner, but the latter ran away from him.

Only Izuku and Marco remained. The two shy ones were functioning in perfect synchronization, step by step, communicating the slightest problem. Their slowness led them to the finish line without accidents, offering them a well-deserved victory.

"Congratulations, both of you. You have shown patience and seriousness, unlike your opponents..." Congratulated their teacher, giving a disapproving look to the losers. By the way, Katsuki, you will help me storing the gear after. I'll teach you to hurt your classmates..."

The angry boy growled but remained silent, far too submissive to respond.

"Sex is not only domination, but also patience and attention to one's partner."

"He's the one saying that..?" Quietly talked Ventus, incredulous.

Khorne's reputation as a sadist was indeed ahead of his words.

"Now, take a short break."

And he went away for the next activity.Marco timidly approached Izuku, who stretched out from their efforts, sweating. The green-haired teenager noticed him.

"Great team work, right?"

Marco approved and gazed upon the barely covered body of his partner; he had put on only his underwear, which let the tip of his cock exposed. He swallowed.

"I w-was thinking, m-maybe I-I could... You know, t-thank you...?" Suggested the brown-haired student with embarrassment.

"Oh... And how~..?" maliciously questioned the person concerned.

Marco stuttered more than usual, unable to formulate a correct answer.

"I'm messing with you." Told him Izuku. "I totally understood your idea~..."

He briefly grabbed him by the wrist and took them both behind the gymnasium bins, hidden behind a wall.

"Be my guest~..."

He languorously dropped his clothing.

His cock brushed against the red face of the second teenager, impatiently waiting on his knees. He swallowed once again, faceing the powerful musk of his comrade - he remembered however that Izuku felt only very rarely sweat...

"Come on, don't be afraid..." He whispered, as if trying to reassure a kitten.

He put a delicate hand on the jet-black hair of the submissive, petting it softly. The former Survey Corps's soldier was not the most comfortable in the classroom when it came to sex; some would even say that he did not belong here.

They were wrong.

"H-Hannn..."

This moan escaped from the lips of the former apprentice-hero when the lips of the teenager closed on the tip of his limb. He didn't like it, no. He loved it. Feeling the warm tongue and, what's more, shy of Marco on his dick's head rocked his world.

"G-God, you're r-really g-g-gifted!!!"

With or without a big dick, Izuku was still the same : sensitive and caring.

"Mffh... F-Fhat's g-good...?" Sought to know Marco, articulating despite his somewhat busy mouth.

But again, the surprise wasn't just for Midoriya. Indeed, the cock-sucker was surprised by the size of the hardened limb, which he saw several times a day in school and even outside school. But... this ordinary penis had something new.

Its taste. Its musk. Its pubic hair. Even its balls seemed different...

Marco swallowed him up to the base, surprising himself with this feat. And if he believed Izuku's astonishing gasp, he succeeded perfectly in his fellatio.

"W-Well p-played!" Congratulated the dominant, whose phallus soon stiffened more in his mouth.

As Marco was about to swallow his friend's sperm, he managed to take off his organ just before his ejaculation.

"Hhhggnhhffff!!!"

He had to force a hand in front of his mouth not to alert the whole class. His seed spread on the shy's red face, on his hair and his freckles.

"S-S-Sorry!" panicked the teenager who had just come. "I didn't w-want t-to!"

Marco had a happy little laugh. There, he recognized his friend. But he should still ask him some questions about the faculties of his..."tool". Because his white-tinged vision and the thick splash on his face made him realize that the amount of semen was not normal...

"Thank you." He told him by accepting the handkerchief of his comrade, with which he wiped the fresh cum on his reddened face." We g-go?"

"Y-Yeah." Accepted with embarrassment the nerd.

They both went back to their activity, pretending that nothing had happened...

Three teams competed for the Domination Hunt, each led by Eren, Jean and Rikurespectively. The rules were simple: The reds must hunt the greens, the greens must hunt the blues and the blues, the reds. It's a kind of Chicken-Fox-Snake game.

Once one of the pursuers manages to catch his prey, he must excite it or fuck it enough to exhaust it or immobilize it, and thus be able to steal his scarf of color - during this time, he cannot be disturbed by one of his own predator. However, he must be very careful not to be caught by his predator, who could in turn steal his scarf! If a player gets his scarf stolen, he must go to the enemy prison. So this game relies on the principle of "The stronger I get, the harder it gets!" Because if the number of prey decreases thanks to the catches of the teams, the predators of this team will have less to worry about, because their own predators will be prisoners!

But a player can be saved from the predator prison if one of his team member slaps his ass.

These are the rules of the Domination Hunt.

The Red team included Sora, Conny and Shoto, led by Jean. The Greens included Eijiro, Bertholt and Roxas, all three commanded by Eren. Finally, the Blues, as for them, consisted of Tenya, Adrien and Denki, directed by Riku.

"You will totally submit to us!" challenged the Red commander, explicitly targeting the Green leader.

The latter responded with anger, as always.

"You'll see, Horse Face! You'll never touch me; I won't chase the Blues so they can take care of you and your shitty ass!"

Riku watched them, exasperated. He apprehended his confrontation with Sora, whom he was going to have to pursue and fuck to the point of immobilizing him, and steal his scarf. Both were not used to going hard...

He took a look at his team: Denki didn't take it seriously, of course, and preferred to do the helicopter with his dick. Adrien burst out laughing, calling this joke immature but laughing at the same time; the superhero obviously did not fear the clash with the other teams. Fortunately, Tenya was here to lecture them and put an action plan into action.

For the Reds, the word "disaster" would have been a euphemism! The captain didn't care about his team and preferred to taunt Eren. Shoto calmly watched the other groups, isolated from his own. Conny nibbled while playing with his phallus. And in this whole mess, Sora was looking for someone to talk to...

As for the Blues, it wasn't any better... Of course, the captain was fighting with the opponent. And a strange tension seemed to bind Bertholt and Roxas, despite the efforts of Eijiro, who acted as a bulwark between them - without him, a fight would have exploded.

"Why did I accept this job..." lamented Khorne, before he remembered the sexual domination he had over these future perfect slaves.

He clapped his hands, telling the teams to go to their respective quarter, at the ends of the gymnasium court. The activity could start...

"Go!"

The different members of each team had their own strategy. Some put in place an intelligent method, like Riku and Tenya, while others just charged in, like Eren, Jean or even Denki, too stupid to even listen half of the rules. Some kept their base, the less courageous like Conny, or the most apt to keep possible future prisoners, like Eijiro or Bertholt.

Jean was especially chasing Eren, who escaped him every time - the cocksucker showed rather impressive physical abilities. And while sowing his predator, he was soughing to seize Adrien's scarf, who was sprinting through the gymnasium.

Roxas blocked the path to the rich heir Agreste, allowing his captain to jump on him and keep him on the ground.

"Got you!"

Secure, Eren immediately tore the tiny garment of his prey, exposing his round buttocks and bum hole. He deeply buried his tongue, twisting it in every possible direction, stretching his hole to the maximum. Adrien was lost in a symphony of groans: his abuser knew how to work with his tongue! It had to be said that Eren showed a certain fixation with his tongue when it came to sex...

"M-Meow!! It's s-soo g-g-good!!!"

The teenager lost control. Unable to resist, he had his blue scarf grossly torn off by his predator; the latter did not bother with his prey any longer and fled, his tail between his legs.

"Good work, Rox-...!!"

But his comrade had let himself be distracted while helping the leader of his team; he suffered the attacks of Shoto, who was violently masturbating - almost barbarically - the limb of his victim. He clutched with all his strength Roxas's penis, crushing it between his fingers; he was probably avenging himself of his mischief in the locker room, which the bicolor had supported until then, seeking the right occasion to punish him...

"Grrgrhh!"

The Keyblade's wielder was writhing with pain. No one could have suspected that Shoto was breaking the rules by using his Quirk on his fingertips, torturing the piece of flesh between hot and cold touches.

"From now on, stay away from me, you sucker." Coldly ordered the former apprentice-hero, taking over his scarf.

The blonde dried his tears as best as he could and went to the prison of his predators, facing doubt and anguish.

The battlefield gave rise to merciless confrontations, which, if they were not sexual, would traumatize even the bravest soldiers...

"You, stay here!!!

Jean threatened Eijiro, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him to the ground. Tenya unintentionally came to his aid, grabbing his prey, rubbing his knee against his crotch. But as he was just starting to destabilize his opponent, his own predator, Conny, tried to subdue him.

"Hey, that's cheating! You're not playing by the rules! That's unacceptable!"

"The rules stipulate that there must be a concrete sexual act to be secure!" Replied in an insolent tone the dunce.

Not far from them, Denki was squealing in a sharp and broken voice.

"Little bitch, you like that, don't you?" Bertholt insulted him, pounding him roughly.

He took off his blue scarf, greatly handicapping the Blue team, whose numbers were shrinking at sight.

"Oh no, that won't happen!" protested Riku.

Reluctantly, he had to jump on Sora - literally. He thought that his boyfriend wouldn't struggle, that he would let himself be penetrated...

"Sora?!"

He was wrong. Without being able to understand what was going on, the young man with the silver hair found himself on the ground. His boyfriend had just given him a judo grip, preventing him from touching his body.

"F-For my friends, I can't afford to lose!" he justified somehow, then going back in the heat of the battle.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. He knew the chestnut and his obsession with serving his friends; he didn't envision that he would have to fight him so his team could win. But Sora seemed to forget one thing...

"Ahh!"

The Keyblade's wielder felt his ankle being held by the hand of his lover, who made him fall to the ground at his side.

"I'm the top, here."

His beloved tried to flee away but Riku's too strong grip prevented him to do so. Sora found himself lying on his back against the floor of the gymnasium, his man astride on his chest, his two legs leaning on his arms, immobilizing him.

"I'll get you for that, you damn Red..."

This situation of domination, mixed with a certain surrounding violence, could only excite the hidden face of the erogenous brain of the athlete. Sora, just like him, felt the blood flowing in his groin; discovering the dominating side of Riku couldn't leave him indifferent; after all...

"Open." He ordered, pulling his limb out of his mini-shorts, rubbing it against the lips of the youngest.

The Red increased the sexual tension by refusing voluntarily, gratifying the Blue with an insolent gaze.

"Grrh..."

Sora felt caught off guard when his long-time partner pinched his nose, preventing him from breathing. The teenager wanted to fight, but the powerful legs of his predator kept him grounded. He was only able to hold his breath for a short time; just as he opened his mouth, his boyfriend thrust his cock into the hollow of his jaw, its head tickling his glottis.

"Mmhff..."

"Yeah... Keep my cock warm, babe... Fuck..." Riku praised, cajoling his opponent.

Despite the situation, Sora decided to bring maximum pleasure to his "master", just by keeping his dick in him. With this in mind, he breathed excessively, thus warming the cock of his beloved. Sometimes he amused himself by making sheep's eyes, seducing him with his gaze; Riku was very sensitive to it, and the palpitations of his cock could confirm this fact. Sora held him in his hands - or rather in his mouth - and gave him the illusion of being submissive, while he controlled the situation.

"Hhn."

But Riku was no fool. And Sora seemed to forget the difference in strength between them.

Suddenly and roughly, the silver-haired teenager lifted his hips and moved his entire body with a sharp blow, crushing his crotch against Sora's face. The latter, unaware of the surprise, inhaled in spite of himself the masculine and superior smell of his man, although his breathing was weaker and weaker through seconds.

He was suffocating!!! And Riku, lost in the pleasure of enjoying his warm hole, didn't even notice him! He was swinging his big cock in and out of his throat, hammering his face without mercy. He was acting like a wild beast... No... Like a real sex-hungry monster, just looking for his own pleasure.

But still and despite this, Sora found his own one. And it was surely because of this that he passed out. The wildness of his boyfriend, their duel and the way his own dick moved of itself when the head of the Riku's limb was beating his glottis, spreading to the maximum his jaw and his lips...

"Sora!!!" The teenager moaned while lining the chestnut's throat with his thick cream, stealing at the same time his scarf.

When he finally came to his senses, it was too late : the damage - nothing serious of course - was done. A deep guilt gradually seized the Keyblade's wielder when he understood what he had just done.

"Hey! Come over here!"

But the time was not for regrets. He narrowly dodged Eren, who was rushing at him. He got back into the game, not even noticing the extraordinary erection of the fainted teenager, simply thinking that he had just destroyed and raped him; that Sora had taken no pleasure in it.

"Die, Stupid Suicidal Block-Head!" Jean shouted, finally managing to catch Eren.

The latter could not bear to lose. He struggled much more than necessary, going so far as to hit his predator, who did the same for him.

"Hey, calm down, you two!"

But Eijiro's words were in vain. Inadvertently, Horse Head scratched Stupid Suicidal Block-Head, who saw a small wound open in the palm of his hand. A drop of blood flew from it; at this sight, the two team leaders understood the gravity of the situation...

"Too lat-!!!"

John was cut off as his rival's transformation. A flash of lightning and an orange glow broke the ceiling of the gymnasium; the other players all stopped, subjugated and incredulous.

"Eren is using his Titan powers..?" Mumbled Adrien, locked in the Green's prison.

"Cheater!" Conny shouted; he has just been caught by Tenya when he saw this.

The class representative frowned. He released his classmate, who took the opportunity to flee away from him, and raised his voice to be heard.

"This is clearly cheating! As a class representative, I would not allow one of my dear comrades to break the rules of the Domination H-..."

"Fuck those rules!" A voice said in the gymnasium.

"How dare yo-!!"

The teenager lowered his voice until he was silent when he noticed Khorne, who had just pronounced this sentence. It was the professor who spoke again.

"From now on, you can use your abilities, no matter what they are. Just watch out not to hurt your slutty bodies."

"Do you think he can make a sentence without insulting us?" Quietly whispered Denki to the guard of his cell, who silently laughed.

And just like he had arrived, he left without a word, leaving the teenagers perplexed. Tenya was the first to react.

"I never disobey teachers' orders."

He activated his Quirk, warming up his engines, and in a flash crossed the room to reach his prey. Conny, who laughed at having escaped the surveillance of his predator, turned pale when he pulled out in front of him. Just when he wanted to retreat, he found himself with his back against the wall, at the corner of the room.

The use of his power by the class representative triggered an incredible situatio of anarchy. Riku made use of his Keyblade, charging Bertholt, who didn't want to transform - because of the explosion he created while making himself a Titan. The teenager ejected his opponent with no difficulty and freed the two members of his team from a well-placed spanking.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The corrupt Kwami appeared. He was a little black cat who allowed Adrien to transform into Cat Noir. In the past, Plagg was fond of cheese, but now, his only obsession was semen. He, indirectly, fed the blond's thirst for cum. His appearance had changed because of demons: his eyes had a pink shade and a small demonic heart of the same color adorned his forehead.

Adrien, his transformation done, had become Cat Noir. His leather suit moulded his fine yet toned body, especially his hardened nipples, his round buttocks and his sharp crotch. Only he - and the demons he obeyed - could open the closing of his costume, giving him a first-rank protection against his predators.

"I am invulnerable!" he rejoiced and went hunting.

Denki, on the other hand, fought back as best he could by using his electric power. Eijiro approached him with one idea in mind: to eliminate him. He protected himself with the help of his Quirk, Hardening, impregnable against his best friend.

Shoto must have been the most comfortable with those new rules. He could surf on his ice's waves, trap his enemies with frost, or stun them with flames - although he wasn't using them. He was fighting Eren; the latter was touching the ceiling because of his transformation.

"GRRHHN!"

Forced to lower his head, he vainly trampled the bicolor, which avoided his feet without any real difficulty. Using a very high ice point, Shoto climbed on it, facing his prey and jumped on his face, trying to remove his scarf from his neck.

"Where is it?" the Red grumbled, sweeping with his eyes the gigantic body of the Attack Titan.

But the scarf wasn't on his neck...

"Wha-!!!"

The fire and ice boy hallucinated as he felt the Titan's drool covering his body. The creature had his tongue out and he was dragging it on his sweaty body, spreading its drool on him, with strange aphrodisiac properties.

"W-What the...?!"

The former apprentice hero didn't understand a thing. Why did Eren wanted to get him horny? He wasn't his prey. And yet, the possessor of this incredible power wanted to steal his scarf...

"W-What? E-Eren!"

The Titan's hand supported him and brought him closer to his mouth, giving him a much better angle for his sexual stimulating.

Obviously, he didn't care about his scarf. Shoto came to this conclusion when he understood the objective of the Red... His mouth widened and his palm directed him towards it, despite his protests; but against a giant of this size, nothing could work, not even his Quirk. The teenager soon found himself trapped in the wet cavity of the Attack Titan, unable to escape.

"Shoto!" Jean griped, more bothered by the loss of a member of his team than by the state of the latter in particular.

The bicolor was stretched out on the monster's tongue, which presumably would not let him out. His saliva flowed abundantly from his salivary glands, drowning his sport uniform in his slimy drool.

"H-How w-will I g-get o-out...?" thought the rich student, trying to find an idea.

He suddenly had a brain wave and remembered a discussion between Eren and Levi, which he had heard by chance.

"Lucky me!"

He remembered that the dunce had lauded his Titan abilities, especially the sexual side of his transformation. Indeed, the Titans, deprived of sexual organs, could not indulge in carnal pleasures. At least, that was what some people thought, because, although it was surprising, the Titans could enjoy a sexual pleasure...

Shoto dropped his clothes and got rid of them, dropping them into the throat of his executioner. Naked as on the day of his birth, he stretched out on the Eren's large tongue, as on a good, fluffy bed. Pushed against it, he began back and forth movements, moving obscenely. He moved his body completely, turning on his back to make the most out of it.

"Mhmm..."

His buttocks were enjoying a bath of sticky saliva, the same saliva that he used as a lubricant to masturbate and dilate his hole, plunging three fingers at a time in it. The biological liquid was flowing, probably a sign that his kinky actions didn't leave the Attack Titan indifferent.

"Y-Yes, it's w-working!" Todoroki moaned, rolling on the tongue of his captor.

Titans's tongues acted as a sexual organ that could be satisfied, although its usefulness was mainly to lick and excite the bottoms.

Eren seemed to have trouble controlling himself, leaving a moment of respite for the Blues. They took this opportunity to look for a potential prey; Tenya was already on the scene: he had caught up with Conny, submitting him in just a few seconds.

"Little rascal, you owe me respect, I am your class president!" Lectured the teenager, crushing his feet against the dunce.

The bald groaned with suffering and pleasure, combining the two in a strange masochistic satisfaction. One of the feet of the intellectual leaned on his crotch, seeking to make it disappear under his sole; the second foot regulated his breathing, flattened on his mouth and just below his nostrils.

"Hhgn! Mmffh... Ghhng!"

Conny, the very last to refuse any "food", took advantage of this situation. He inhaled great puffs of the masculine scent of his class president, which exuded a smell of perspiration and virility from the soles of his moist feet. Much too excited, he released his tongue from his mouth, still covered with the feet of his predator, and licked it, tasting a sweat whose taste evidently resembled its smell, but way more powerful.

"What a pervert..." Giggled the teenager so right and at the service of his comrades.

His attitude to always rebuke his comrades most have probably included a certain domination, which here took a darker face and detached from all responsibilities.

On the contrary, Conny usually only listened with half an ear to the sermons of the representative of the Sun class - or even the teachers. But now, at this precise moment, he felt himself devoid of any audacity, of any opposition to his predator... He submitted himself totally to him, accepting his fate and his purpose: to serve his master.

"What a hungry bitch..." Tenya commented, after having taken hold of the colored headband, gradually regaining his classic behavior.

His prey hadn't noticed anything: it was only logical since he lost himself in his pleasure and did not seem to want to stop worshiping the Blue, sticking at his feet like gum to a shoe.

"This is unreasonable, Conny!"

But it was pointless : the one in question refused to let him go. The intellectual had to flee using his Quirk to escape him, and the roles were quickly reversed... Finally, until Khorne landed and forced the Red to go in the prison of his predators.

In Eren’s mouth, Shoto felt his climax rising more and more. He must have looked like a whole whorehouse, but he didn’t care; he had to get out of there! He spread his limbs as far as he could, taking the position of the starfish, and rubbed himself one last time against the tongue of the Green...

"Y-Yeah, s-shit..." he groaned, excessively cumming on it.

At the same time, Eren’s mouth let a ray of light pass: he was finally opening his mouth! Without delay, the former apprentice hero jumped despite the height from which he escaped, falling very happily into the hand of the Titan Attacker. Though damaged and somehow "defeated" from the inside by his predator, he did not want him to seriously injure himself from a fall and overtook him.

"Man..." Eren grumbled, coming out from the neck of his Titan.

His sports short displayed an amazing boner, at the end of which pointed a damp spot; inside, his sperm was drying really fast; it was one of the most annoying features of his power of generation.

He only had time to see Shoto seize his scarf, previously hidden under his giant foot.

"Fuck!" He shouted, aware of his defeat despite his great power.

Not far behind his still Titan body, Jean was making it difficult for Bertholt. The latter was unable to retaliate with his own Titan power, far too dangerous. Although arrogant, the leader of the Reds remained ingenious and skillful, able to adapt to any situation. Here, he had stolen a dirty jersey that lay in the corner of the room and was now using it to restrain Bertholt’s arms in his back.

"You may be one of the shifter of Titans's powers, but without your abilities, you are way less dangerous ~..."

Jean was truly the most unbearable cocky guy. Without any preparation, he sodomized his victim, whose scream would have resounded throughout the gymnasium if Jean hadn't plugged his mouth with his hand, fucking him like an animal in heat. He pushed his hips brutally against his buttocks, the sound of obscene smacks rocking this violent fuck.

"Rhhagg!!"

However, he underestimated his opponent. The Survey Corps's traitor had an incredible strength, proportional to his size and built - perhaps even larger than Reiner's. Jean had just enough time to roughly steal the headband off his prey before being thrown back by the legs of the jock, who was already running away from him.

"Shit, I’m such a dick!" Horse Head complained, striking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Too distracted by his "defeat", he didn't see his predator approach on all fours, just like a well-known feline...

"Got you!"

Cat Noir pounced on his prey's back, forcing him to lie down on the floor. As quick as a tiger - well, more like a cat here -, he undid the belt of his suit, which he attached around the wrists of his prey; he did the same for his arms by reusing the piece of clothe which Jean had taken just before.

"Get off my back, stray ca-AaAahh!"

The "stray cat" bit one of the nipples of the Rouge, then licked it with his raspy tongue. He repeated this process a dozen times, alternating between the two. He was totally dominating the teenager, but to ensure a total victory, he plunged his hand into the soldier’s shorts and brilliantly jerked off his manhood.

"Cataclysm!"

His destructive power turned to dust the last garment that concealed his prey's sweet lollipop... The predator licked it from top to bottom; his little strokes were enough to drive him mad, especially since Adrien really put himself in the shoes of his animal, acting as a cat would do with a treat.

"Nnghh! RHHAH! C-C-Cumming!!"

The blond swallowed the limb's head between his lips, drinking this hot and delicious milk. When he had swallowed every drop, he licked his lips and stole the red scarf.

"This is now meow-ine~..."

He got back to his team, victorious.

"I a-am the last one still standing..." understood Shoto, who could, in fact, hardly stand up anymore. "As long as I keep my sca-... My scarf! Where is my scarf?!"

He panicked when touching his neck.

"Looking for something?" Mocked Denki, who twirled the red cloth in his hands.

Shoto gave him a submissive look and collapsed on the floor, exhausted. The Reds no longer existed, and the Greens only counted Eijiro. But as soon as a team had lost all its members, the victory was for the predators of this team.

"We won!" Riku rejoiced. "I knew our technique would work!"

Tenya would have approved of his words, but he did nothing of it, since it was only a lie. The Blues had won, yes, but mostly thanks to the hateful rivalry between Eren and Jean’s team, who did not bother to lead their comrades.

"It was a nice team effort." Adrien approved. "Right, Tenya?"

The French superhero had probably understood his worries and the mention of teamwork made him feel better. Indeed, all four, especially Riku and he, had functioned as a real group, not each on their own side: they were always in concert.

Khorne returned from his coffee break, woke the most exhausted by making them sniff one of his dirty and stinking jockstraps, then ordered them to return to change.

"The victory goes to the Blue team!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for answering my question in Chapter 9 of The Awakening of the Demon! :) Chapter 10 will tell how DDC was able to capture the Camp Buddy boys, but also the new slaves like Tenya, Ace or Reiner! 
> 
> Take care. ;)


End file.
